Will You?
by XHer Ink StainX
Summary: Okay, this story is set after Ed finds his way back to his world and how he picks his life up after coming back.[EdxWinry]
1. I Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or characters or anything that is included in the show, movie, or manga!

A/N: I'm back and it feels good too! Since school is no longer a obstacle, writing and actually _finishing _this story shouldn't be either. Mind, it's not a hassle to write or anything (b/c I love it!) but staying focused on a plot and where a story's going was difficult. That's why many of them never reached completion or close to it… except one of them b/c that, too, was written during the summer and unfortunately never reached completion b/c I was still a amateur. I still, on some accounts, count myself as a amateur, but I have become quite well adapt to coming up with new material. Writer's Block is always a kick in the head, but hey, happens to the best of us, right? Anyway, this is my first FMA fanfic and I am officially COMPLETED with the story! All I have to do is upload and maybe fix and rearrange some things but in all accounts, it's done! I am happy at myself!

In truth, though, it's the reviewers that keep me going! wipes tear on cheek Really, though, it's you guys that make staying focused so easy.

Chapter One: I Promise

A loud, rumbling and undulating thunderclap reverberated off the walls and windows of the Rockbell house, making Winry take in a sharp breath and momentarily shoving her out of her disheveled thoughts. She gave a shaky sigh and brought her elbows to rest on the wooden table where she sat and then letting her hands cradle the sides of her face, where she could feel blood flowing through he finger tips and temples. Her eyes stayed focus on a certain spot in the wall, not really seeing anything at all. Or rather, she didn't care to see it.

She had let Him go; let him get up and leave. As if she had a real say in the matter at all, but she couldn't help but think if she had just held on to him long enough, he'd give up and stay, no thought that it could be selfish or not.

Winry let out another sigh and looked down at the full glass of water that occupied the space where He had sat not a moment ago. The water within the glass laughed as another growling thunderclap tickled the glass and vibrated the picture that hung on the wall. He had left her and the full glass behind, neither of them knowing when he'd return the way he had almost three weeks ago; injured, sick and slightly delusional… After she had found Him again, she didn't think that she'd have to let Him leave again, and eventually, as a week passed, she realized he really didn't have anything to drive him away… Besides His brother…

Ed said he had things to do… Sure, she knew he had unfinished business, he always did and will, but what troubled her was how distant he seemed… and that Ed was supposedly dead. That's what was suggested, but she never believed it, not even when Major Armstrong had contacted her and told her to meet him at the train station… Where she came face-to-face with a eleven year old Alphonse Elric, flesh and blood. But no Edward… not for almost three years after she took the young Al to the Rockbell house to live. Al hadn't remembered anything of his and Ed's adventures… She believed that was probably best for Al didn't need that.

But that was then, and he was here just a minute ago, sitting across from her, telling her he had to leave. He was going after Al, who had left to train for his alchemy. More than likely to surprise him… but she couldn't help but feel a since of foreboding… The way Ed looked when he talked about Al; like he thought he had done something bad… Had Al brought Ed back by human transmutation? No, he'd never do that… Izumi wouldn't allow that. But, no matter how selfish it seemed, she needed Ed here. Now, she had to tell him…The prospect that Ed had left without giving her a chance to answer him haunted her, and ate at her insides guiltily and discontentedly.

Winry lifted her head from her hands and almost choked for she felt slightly dizzy and disorientated at how heavy her head seemed. The clock on the wall told her Ed's train left in thirty minutes, and if she hurried… she could tell him… she had to.

She sat up from her seat so quickly, he knees popped and her chair suspended itself on it's back legs a few seconds before falling to the floor with a loud thud. With a few quick steps she had made it to the door and was now shoving her feet into her shoes before swinging the door open. Grandma Pinako would kill her for this later…

Rain slapped her in the face and she couldn't restrain a shiver that ran up her spine like a cold hand at the sudden pierce of cold on her skin. She furrowed her brows and blew a deep breath through her nose in determination and braced herself for the storm that raged outside. It would take a good five minutes to get to the small train station if not more, and if she hurried, maybe she's catch up to him before he even got there. Without a backwards glance or thought, she stepped out into the storm, closed the door and clenched her teeth as the rain began to pound it's cold breath on her body. She began to run.

Winry willed herself to continue and the more she ran the harder it seemed to reach her destination. Her baggy pants now clinging onto her legs like a second skin and her partially bare back stinging as her wet hair swiped at it. As she made her way down a hill, her leg and torso muscles gave a nasty clench and throb as she caught herself from a slight blunder. The rain hadn't given in or subsided in the least and she began to feel a gnawing cramp on her right side where she grabbed with a fierce hand and continued on, limping almost hazardously in the mud.

Through her struggle, she hadn't noticed her tears of desperation as they mingled with the rain that wetted her cheeks. The warm of her tears and cold of the rain as they swam on her face caused her face to tingle and her eyes to burn and sting. Her right side gave another biting clench and she grunted through clenched teeth. She had to keep going… she was almost there… almost.

A new set of tears came forth, this time, noticed and she gave a frustrated growl as she willed her throbbing legs forward at a new vigor. She eventually and thankfully made it, her legs peppered with sticky mud and soaked to the very marrow of her bones. Every muscle and bone in her legs and torso throbbed and screamed as she limped beneath a awning ; shielded momentarily from the rain. Several people, who were also seeking shelter from the rain, noticed her state and looked at her in worry and confusion. The awning wrapped around the platforms, which had no shelter at all, and where people boarded the train.

With a shaky and almost unwilling step, she walked back into the brutal force of the rain and began scanning over the platform and crowd of people for the source of her worry. Surely Ed had already boarded the train…

She then began to scan the many windows that were fogged over slightly from the warm inside and the cold outside and she gave a moan of frustration. The train gave a warning whistle to any people that had not yet boarded and several people beneath the awning gave their last farewells before stepping out into the rain and then onto the train hurriedly.

Winry stood numbly in the rain, feeling almost hopeless as the corners of her eyes began to burn and fog like the windows on the train and she began scan more feverishly. She began to walk mechanically alongside the train, her eyes searching for Ed. She had to tell him… she just couldn't let him leave believing that she didn't!

A hand cupped her shoulder softly and she whirled around hopefully,

"Are you boarding the train, Miss?" a man holding a umbrella above his head asked her as he glanced down at her messy clothes. He extended his arm with the umbrella slightly so to expand the protection from the rain over her as well while her face fell slightly and she shook her head.

"I-I'm looking for a person who boarded this train; Edward Elric?" she asked almost in a defeated manner as the man looked at her hopelessly and forced a half smile as he shook his head.

"I don't catch the names of any-"

"He's short, blonde… traveling alone?" she listed frantically as the train gave another whistle. She didn't give the man any time to reply for she stepped out from under the shield he provided and turned on her heel and began to run alongside the train, the man's yells not surpassing the growls of the storm, clatter of the train, and her own ragged breathing.

Her exhaustion was getting the best of her and she could feel her legs begin to jolt and buckle from running continuously. Her hips felt as if they were about to fall from their sockets and her torso was clenching with every slight movement. She scanned the windows feverishly and only stopped at a few windows where someone appeared to have blonde hair, then began her search again as they were not whom she had been searching. Suddenly, the windows stopped passing her as she ran, and began to move with her; the train gave a shudder and another whistle before it's wheels screeched to a start.

"No…he has to know… I-" she stumbled a moment ad regained her run after she caught a glimpse of Ed peering through his window; his eyes fluttering past the people that came in-and-out of his view. He was two windows ahead. The train hadn't gained enough momentum yet and she didn't feel pain as she hurried to a sprint to his window. "ED!" she yelled over the rumble of the storm and, to her luck, Ed furrowed his brows and looked around as if he had remembered something. "Ed!" she waved her arm in the air and this time, his golden gaze fell upon her, almost causing her to choke on the falling rain.

Ed pulled down the window and looked at her in bewilderment and annoyance but then toggled to worry at the state she was in.

"Winry? What the hell-"

"I promise!" she yelled simply and she smiled reassuringly as his face fell blank a moment. He then grinned back in realization of her words. The rain continued to splatter on her face and she let her eyes squint for the protection her eyes needed from the pelting rain. "Ed, I-I…" she swallowed a lump in her throat that felt as if a bunch of apple peels had collected there. She couldn't express what else was on her mind as his face flickered to a sudden look of worry as if he just then realized her state.

"Get back h- … you'll get sick!" his words were fragmented by the rumble of the storm and the train as it picked up speed, but his meaning was clear. Her feet began to slam into the ground as she tried to overcome the momentum of her own speed and stop as Ed's head began to duck back into the train. His blonde hair had begun to stick to his face and head from the rain and as he ducked back inside the warm of the train; the wind from the speed of the train and the torrent of rain caused his hair to fall from it's tie. His window went back up and the tie that he left behind fell seven feet away from where Winry now stood tiredly.

Her legs shook tremendously and the blood in them pumped hurriedly through her veins, making them tingle and throb. Her haggard panting from her exhaustion began to slow as her body regained composure after all the physical exertion. The rain continued to pound on her body relentlessly, almost giving her a relieving feeling on her body, but she had to get dried off and warm soon, or risk getting sick, like Ed had said. She smiled slightly and walked numbly to the tie where she bent over slowly to pick it up.

"Miss!" she turned to the same man as before as she wrapped the tie around her slender wrist, smiling at it appreciatively.

"Winry." she said simply, not taking her gaze off the tie.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Winry Rockbell… I'll be getting home now." she walked past him, leaving him staring at her back in confusion to the significance of that information. He shrugged and made his way to another couple of people standing in the rain beneath a umbrella as he was.

Winry felt a bit happier now. She told him that she would keep her promise and there was no doubt that she wouldn't. She was happy, but she still let a single tear fall down her face and to her feet. She still had something to tell him… But he'd be back, and when he returned, she'd be waiting.

A/N: THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED! I know I left off at what seemed to be a ending but it's not!

SPOILER: From what I know form information provided by several websites, Ed spends at least two years in our world after the series ends so that would make him… 19 or 20? I think he's 17 when the series ends, right? I could be wrong, and if I am, PLEASE correct me before I post the next chapter so I can fix things! Anyway, please, review!


	2. Metal

Disclaimer: … Already stated in the last chapter…

A/N: Wow, I'm going to go through the first part of this chapter WITHOUT a Author's note!

Chapter Two: Metal

Two weeks and four days earlier…

Winry swiped at her forehead with the back of her gloved hand to wipe the sweat that began to bead above her brows. As she put the last of the tools away, she scratched the bridge of her nose, smudging black grease there. She felt the sudden feeling of the thick grease on her nose as if mud had been rubbed there and took her gloves off, placed them atop her tool bench and walked to the kitchen for a wet cloth.

Grandma Pinako had just finished assembling a auto-mail limb for a young man and had asked Winry to put everything away. They had worked well into the evening and to Winry's surprise, she didn't feel the desperate plea that was hunger. The sun was beginning to submerge itself behind the hills in the distance; where dark clouds could be seen gathering. Another storm…

Every time the sun said goodnight and a storm followed it's descent, it felt like the last night of the world; almost like the world would end as the storm started.

Winry wiped away the grease and sweat from her face with a wet cloth and opened the front door to lean against a support beam on the porch. She stared at the sun's colorful descent and longed for her own descent into sleep. She was exhausted…

The crickets weren't chirping like they usually did when the sun set, and the fireflies were also nonexistent as she looked around. Yes, it was going to rain. As if that was the signal, a lone rain drop fell, dispersed and pooled on the wood beneath her feet. Many more began to come down and Winry looked up as if expecting something else to fall to her feet but knew it wouldn't come.

Almost three years… She had thought about giving up her anxious waiting, but she couldn't out of habit. She had always waited for Him, for both of Them, and always would. But, with the rumor that Ed was dead…

She lifted a hand to her face, covering her eyes with the cloth that she still had clutched in her hand. The soft sound of rain was slightly calming, but her thoughts were not and she felt inclined to cry. But what good would it do; it wouldn't bring him back… Breaking that habit was harder than she wanted to admit. Reducing yourself to a fit of sobs didn't make the situation any better. She had shed so many tears over him in the past, she wondered if possibly her tears would drowned her and all of the world.

Winry swallowed hard, the corner of her mouth frowning as she held back a choking sob. She continued to shield her eyes with the cloth until she knew no tears would escape her burning eyes. The air around her was humid and she could almost taste the mist in the air she breathed. She took one last shaky breath through her frown before moving the rag down her face slowly, revealing her eyes. The cold air around her immediately attacked at her exposed skin where the warm cloth had protected. She gave a heavy sigh gave the landscape around her a quick glance before turning and going inside.

Lightening illuminated the sky and surrounding land that was Resembul. Winry sat on the couch, now dressed in clothes for bed, where she intended to follow after she had finished reading. Pinako had already retired for the night and Winry was left awake to read by herself, which she preferred. It was quiet and the only sounds were the rumblings and pitter-patter of rain outside.

She turned the page of a magazine; a auto-mail issue. She let a admiring smile tug at her lips at the fascinating creations before her. She longed to improve her auto-mail skills so as to have her _own _work displayed among others as well…

She jumped as several loud thuds and bangs, then the sound of glass shattering carried from outside to where she sat, clutching a wrinkled magazine in her shaky fists. She gave a nervous laugh and tossed the magazine on the couch beside her before sitting up. Den lifted his head avidly as she made her way to one of the windows. She wiped at the glass to relief it of the fog that had condensed there and looked through it, looking for anything that could have caused the disturbance.

Winry gave a grown as she spotted it; one of the gas lanterns she had left to hang on a hook on the porch had been blown off it's suspender and had fallen to the ground, resulting in it's own destruction. She grabbed a coat, opened the door and began to pull the sleeves over her arms as she stepped out into the stormy night. The air was thick and wet and she bent down to pick up the relatively large pieces of glass that lay on the porch and the frame of the lantern carefully. She gathered the shards of glass in a cloth rag so as not to cut herself and shivered as a cold wind swept over her body. Her night clothes, long, white cotton pants and a blue tank, were peppered with stray rain drops that were carried by the gust and she quickly finished.

Winry dusted herself hurriedly and turned to walk back inside, but bumped into something solid near her legs and stumbled to catch herself on one of the support beams.

"Argh! Den!" she whined as her heart pounded within her chest. She sighed nervously and regained composure, "C'mon, Den, let's go." she snapped her free hand's fingers and made her way to the door, "Den!" she turned to Den after he didn't follow. She looked down at him and noticed him staring off into the distance, rigid, and his ears perked and twitching. "Den…?"

She followed his gaze and had to squint slightly. A tree… or something, was moving in the distance, about eight feet away. She hesitated, and wondered if it was wounded, for as she watched, it staggered and stopped suddenly. Should she help? What if that person was dangerous? All hesitation was pushed off to the far side of her mind as the figure in the distance staggered a moment, then fell motionless.

Winry placed the broken lantern on the kitchen table and almost tripped over Den's worried prances around the room at her sudden rush in movement.

"Get back, Den." she whispered as she put on her shoes and without another thought, ran into the rain toward the fallen figure. As she approached, she slowed, so as not to splatter mud onto the person from her hurried feet. Her body was already freezing wet and she sputtered as water slid down her face.

She knelt down and hesitated a moment. This person was so covered in mud, that she couldn't even tell if this person was male or female. The person muttered hoarsely _something _into the ground and she realized from the tone, it was male. He moved in a motion that suggested he was trying to get up, but his right arm buckled beneath him and he fell again, splashing her and himself with more mud. He seemed to have not noticed her and she grabbed his right shoulder, he flinched badly, suggesting he was injured. She noticed a red tint in the mud pooled around him and in a knew determination, she pulled at his brown, leather coat. He grunted and his body remained limp and motionless as she tried to flip him over so she could drag him. His front side was no cleaner than his back, and she struggled to get him to the porch without hurting him the best she could. She hooked her arms beneath his and noticed his right arm was moving oddly, almost rigid and had fractured movements. _He must have a fractured arm… _she thought as she finally reached the porch's steps.

Den began to bark excitedly and she gave one last heave before she landed roughly on her back side, the man landing just as roughly on her legs, smearing thick brown and red mud into her pants. He grunted some more disapprovingly ("Why don't you try picking yourself up?" Winry grumbled savagely) and she pushed Den away from the man's face as he tried to lick at his muddy cheeks.

"No!" she snapped at him.

"I wondered what all the noise was about…" Winry whirled around where she sat, the man sprawled on her legs, making movement difficult, resulting her in her back popping in several places. Pinako stood in the doorway tiredly, looking down at the scene in front of her. "A traveler, huh?" she made herself around Winry and observed the man that lay unconscious on her porch.

"I-I think he's injured.." Winry said as she struggled to free herself from the man's weight. The back of his head hit the wooden porch with a thud and he cringed.

"Well, let's get him inside… He'll get hypothermia if we don't." Pinako muttered. Winry nodded and knelt down to remove his coat so as to help make him lighter. He shivered slightly and she bit her lip as she struggled to get the coat off. It was clinging to his body now that it was wet and making it even harder to remove it.

Suddenly, she froze above his right shoulder, her eyes narrowing on a certain spot that was revealed now on his shoulder. His coat had clung to his shirt that lay beneath it as she tried to remove it and had moved it over ever so slightly… _Metal. _

A/N: Oh, I know! Cliffhanger! I WILL update soon. Boy, this chapter was easy as far as writing the material is concerned, but I did have to do RESEARCH on diseases and everything! I found that the common cold and flu CANNOT be caused by weather… which was a flaw I almost made. It wouldn't be believable if I did write it as so…

**Nyago: **Thanks for the age info! I would have made a big oopsie if it had not been for that bit of info! I thank you ever so much! ;3

**Hiei44: **When I look at Winry, I see a VERY determined soul and I think that is a pretty good evaluation of her personality… When I first thought of this story in my head, I knew that the story had to kick off with a type of puzzling meaning so as to reel you guys in! Keep reading and you'll figure out just what she meant by 'I promise' (if you haven't already).


	3. Just Like The Rain

Disclaimer:… Already stated in the first chapter…

A/N: I contemplated until I practically beat my brains out on whether I should have included this portion of the story in the last chapter or not… But the cliffhanger I left just seemed soooo appropriate! Didn't you guys? Or was that my own opinion? Well, anyway, it did bring you guys back, right? ;3

Chapter Three: Just Like The Rain

_Metal…_

Winry's fingers shook so badly she could have sworn she was having a attack. She let her hand hover nervously over his shoulder and she had to let out the breath she didn't know she was holding before she risked passing out. She took in a fresh breath of air and placed a lock of His muddy hair in her hands, taking her thumb and hurriedly rubbing there until blonde could be seen through the muddy mess. Her heart began to pound so hard within her chest she thought He would wake up if He heard it.

"Ed…?" she snatched the damp cloth she had used earlier and swiftly wiped away the mud and rain water off his face… She felt her lip tremble and her eyes fill with burning tears that she had given up on His behalf as Ed's face shown through the cakey mud. She dropped the now muddy and heavy cloth towel next to her and placed her hands on either sides of His face.

_It's Ed… It really is him! _she thought as a tear fell on his face, then sliding down his law-line.

"Winry!" Pinako stood in the hall, her hands laden with a few blankets and a sleeping bag.

"E-Ed… He's- I-"

"Stop your foolishness! Get him stripped of those wet clothes!" Pinako didn't seem to respond to his name as if she had her own realization all along. Pinako began to lay out the blankets and Winry, after moving him successfully into the house and closing the door, removed his clothing, hurrying to see his auto-mail arm to confirm her own beliefs. As she threw his brown, leather coat to the side dismissively, she began to work on the white shirt he wore beneath it, seeing specks of crimson on the white material. She slowly unbuttoned the shirt and felt her heart leap as she revealed the metal plate on the right side of his upper body from his shoulder to the middle of his ribs and she noticed her hands began to tremble again as she realized his whole arm was made from auto-mail… Her auto-mail.

Winry carefully relieved Ed of the shirt so as not to damage his auto-mail any further than it already was. _What happened…? _As she examined the damage a bit before moving to his other arm, she realized he had twisted the metal on his upper arm and had bent it in a odd angle so that it jabbed at where the flesh and auto-mail joined. She frowned at the condition, but quickly pushed it aside as she timidly unbuckled his belt.

Pinako had already set the couch for him and watched Winry fumble bashfully with his pants after removing his shoes that were full of water and mud.

"I suppose I'll have to clean him up if you're so uncomfortable to do something that may save his life?" Pinako asked, folding her arms behind her. Winry looked up and shook her head slowly,

"I-I'm sorry…" she mumbled as she now removed his pants more robustly, taking in a breath after seeing his auto-mail leg again after almost three years, and immediately looked up at her uncertainly after stopping at his boxers.

"Hmmm… I'll take care of that, you just collect some hot water to clean him up with." Winry nodded and reluctantly got up, leaving both Pinako and Ed.

Winry unconsciously placed a bowl under the hot flow of water for her and Pinako to use to wipe away the sticky and thick mud. He was back… after almost three years of believing he would never return… He was back. But… How? And why was he injured the way he was? Winry pulled her hand back suddenly from the hot bite of water as it spilled over the side of the bowl. She turned the faucet off and let some of the water pour over the rim so as not to spill surplus water as she walked.

She pressed her lips together and carried the bowl and two rags to where Pinako now stood, hands folded behind her back and Ed still on the floor, now in dry boxers and laying on a large towel. She wasn't even going to ask where her grandmother got a pair of clean boxers from… Probably from a old 'storage' of clothes he left behind… She placed the steaming bowl beside Ed's unconscious body and dipped the towel within the water, then ringing it of extra water.

Ed's brows twitched as she wiped away mud and dirt and he started to mumble incoherently as Pinako, too, began to work on removing the sticky mess. At one point, Ed twitched then began to shiver from the cold as they began to finish. His hair was the hardest to relief of the mud, but eventually, their efforts did their job and Ed was then placed on the couch.

"Should we remove his auto-mail?" Winry asked as she poured the dirty water outside where the rain was now a drizzle, "At least his arm? It's damaged and it's the source of the irritation…" Pinako glanced at Ed, who was resting between heaps of blankets and within a sleeping bag. His skin was a shade lighter than usual and he shivered every now and again.

"As long as he stays there and doesn't move too much, it won't cause him anymore harm. When he is conscious again, we'll attempt it. But until then, it's best to let him recover his normal body temperature." Winry opened her mouth to protest the matter, but Pinako turned to leave up the stairs. "He does have a mild hypothermia… Not too serious, but if we remove him from the warmth, he will get worse. Let him rest." With that, she climbed the stairs and left Winry to look at Ed in concern. Den walked over to Ed's sleeping form and Winry pulled at him softly,

"No, Den…" she said softly and he turned to huddle in his usual sleeping space. She turned back to Ed.

_Mild hypothermia… If he's lost consciousness, then he was out in the rain for a while before I found him. How long had he been without a proper place to sleep? He had to have been out longer than just tonight… _He suddenly grunted and cringed as he shivered again. She numbly walked to his side, feeling on the verge of tears again before she sat down lazily on the couch next to him. Where had he gone if he wasn't dead? Did Al know? If Al did know, he probably couldn't just drop what he was doing and come rushing to Resembul, with him being a State Alchemist and all.

Winry was shaken out of her thoughts as Ed shifted in his sleep and grunted again in pain… She wanted to remove his arm, so as to remove his pain, but Pinako had said to leave him covered. She shifted from her position on the couch and now kneeled on the floor, her head rested on her arms, which lay on the couch just beside his left arm. Winry would have to wait, but she'd gladly do so. She'd wait until he awoke so that she could remove his source of agony and physical pain.

As she waited, however, she, too, drifted off to a much needed rest.

Ed felt his left side falling numb and tingle, and half-consciously rolled over to his right side before he realized that it wasn't a smart idea. A searing pain on his right shoulder caused him to take in a sharp gasp and stiffen beneath the heavy blankets. _Blankets… wait…? _He was really hot and yet he shivered once before he came to the realization he was not wet and muddy like he was before-

"Ed?" he didn't react to her voice and stared up at the ceiling in thought, and neither did he flinch when Winry shook his flesh arm slightly. "Ed, you awake?"

_Winry… When exactly did I end up like this?_ He inclined himself on his flesh arm and sat up slightly, giving Winry a glance before looking down at his state. He obviously didn't have any clothes on other than boxers, which he quickly shrugged off either way, and looked around the room with only his eyes making any sort of movement. He didn't feel like talking and he looked down at his lap without any sort of expression.

Winry cocked a brow at him and stood before him, her hands on her hips. She didn't know what to say and she let her hands fall to her sides before Ed looked up at her for the second time since regaining some of his consciousness. His golden eyes never wavered and he didn't blink for a long time before he opened his mouth slightly to speak, but then closed it as he realized he didn't know what to say. Looking at her, he came to the realization that he really couldn't say anything at the moment that was worth the time he was gone.

"Do you want me to remove your arm to fix it?" Winry said monotonously. He blinked and realized he hadn't blinked since the awkward silence began. He gave his arm a glance before looking back at her and giving her a half-smile. "Sorry if this hurts…" he heard her voice crack, but he didn't understand and for a moment, his thoughts wavered to his arm as she placed her hands on the arm, and with one swift movement, disconnected it from it's port. Instantly, he felt the old pain cease, and a new wave of fleeting pain as she disconnected the arm, but the feeling of the metal jabbing into his socket was still present as a memory.

Winry placed the auto-mail arm on the table and tried to restrain herself from crying. He was now awake and alive and… Her lips quivered as she let out a choked sob. She was happy…

"Winry…?" she turned to him and noticed he had a distance sort of look in his eyes; like he wasn't really there. Hot tears suddenly came in a torrent from her eyes and down her face like the rain had the night before and she couldn't stop them. Just like the rain. They danced below her chin as they slid down her cheeks, then fell to the floor with soft pitter-patters. Ed simply stared, not knowing how to react. She suddenly let out a sobbing giggle before rushing to the couch, several tears falling and disappearing into the air as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ed didn't complain, he was cold and her body warmth was warming him greatly, until her tears began to fall from her face and onto his bare back.

"I-I'm just s-so glad y-your-r back…" she sobbed. She just couldn't contain her happiness. After the moment had came and passed she laughed shortly as she finally regained some of her composure, feeling lighter and happier while she wiped her tears off her cheeks with her palms.

"Me too." he said hoarsely, and Winry seemed a little taken aback at his sudden interest to speak and stared at him. "What?" he said defensively and arched a brow at her. She simply smiled and sniffed,

"Nothing…"

A/N: In case anyone was wondering, hypothermia can cause slurred speech, numb hands, poor judgment, lack of concern, shivering… So incase it seemed like Ed wasn't happy to see Winry, that's not the case.

**EdxWinry:** Thanks for the review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter… But I think it could have been longer. I try to take each scene step by step if I can.

**Hiei44: **Well, I tried to stay in character as much as possible when it came to Winry and I had to fight the urge to write her actions based on my own way of doing things, for I probably would have been different. Me, if I had seen a stranger that appeared to be wounded, I would have gone to get someone (Pinako).

**Katiecat: **I'm glad you like it! I hope everyone likes it as much as I had writing it.

**Zirra Nova: **It's really okay if I don't get reviews the first time around, because it doesn't exactly mean no one liked it… But thanks for the review!

**Meo**: No, I figured out (thanks to Nyago) that Ed was actually 16 and that I miscalculated and was given false info by some websites… But anyways, I do try to be as detailed as I can and try not to use the same word for something more than at least two times. I dunno if you can tell that or not, but I guess it really doesn't matter as long as you understand what is going on and how the character feels, right?

**GundamWingFanatic90: **I'm glad that my story has that influence on you! claps hands together I felt the same way as I jotted ideas and plot for this story when it was a mere thought during the last final weeks of school. It made the exam days all more bareable.

**Mustang24: **Sorry I left a cliffhanger! But I hope that this chapter fed your interest crosses fingers

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only: **Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you think it was cute! I defiantly wanted to see passed the angsty and sorrowful plot and move on to something a bit more... general? Dunno if that was exactly a good word for it.

**dbzgtfan2004: **squeals I'm so happy that there are so many EdxWinry fans out there! I like different pairings and like to see how a relationship can work, but Ed and Winry's pairing just seemed so...so... expected, I guess?

**Nyago: **Glad to see that I got your brain cranking and I wanted to see if ANYONE got the possible twist... But, I decided that I should relief some of that angsty stuff in this story and let you guys have it if I make a sequel. But, no worries, you didn't reveal ANYTHING that I didn't already know... though, I did happen upon that info on accident due to a post that wasn't 'spoiler-labeled'. But I guess I kinda expected some things that unfold... Rambling, huh? claps hand over mouth Thanks for the review!

**KatieCat: **Nice to see that you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Snwbnny: **I think you've reviewed for another story of mine... Am I wrong? ;3 Anyway, thanks for the compliment! I hope to be a writer... someday.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and expect the fourth chapter within a day or two!

XHer Ink Stainx


	4. Everything

Disclaimer:… Already stated in the first chapter…

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update… I wanted to change a few things before I updated the story any further and I was busy planning and celebrating my little brother's tenth birthday! X3 I **_love _**him to pieces and I was thinking about writing a short story dedicated to him based on Ed and Al's sibling devotion. I dunno… a full plan for the base work of a story like that hasn't come to full view yet and I'm kinda waiting on inspiration. **Personal note**: See, my brother and I fight just like any other sibling pair do, just like Ed and Al, but we are five years apart, making understanding each other rather difficult. But I have to say, no matter how… weird it may sound, the series really has put forth the realization that if, and heaven forbid, something ever did happen to our parents, we are the only one's we have left, and we have to be there for each other and help each other… I know that may sound like a 'shouldn't you know this even before the show because it's intuition' kind of thing, and I did, but it just kinda put the prospect in a whole new ray of light (hope you understand what I mean --).

I got all philosophical on you guys, didn't I? ;3

Chapter Four: Everything

Ed lay on the sheets in the spare room at the Rockbell house, left arm folded beneath his head and his metal shin resting on his other knee that bent at a incline. His eyes were focused unwaveringly upward, at the ceiling, on a certain spot that he really hadn't been staring at, at all. He was thinking… just like he always did when he was alone, if he wasn't sleeping. That disheveled thinking that made him black out of the surrounding world and caused his senses to almost fail to react to it as well.

He couldn't remember in full detail how he had ended up in Resembul and wondered, for a fleeting moment, if he had even left at all. But he had. He knew there was no doubt about it. He had left this world and entered into a world he couldn't explain and wasn't adapt to still. In that world, there was war, just like here, but there was still a sense of compassion for human life here that didn't exist there. Here, even if a soldier killed someone, they still had a ill conscience about the death of another at their doing, but there, soldiers bragged at how many they had killed and how maliciously they did it. Like a sickening and twisted sport that they enjoyed; extinguishing the life of someone or peoples they believed didn't deserve to live. People there tried to rationalize the point in killing off a certain group, as if they murdering someone made life easier and happier for them and everyone in some way… It became clear, after a year's time, why alchemy never existed on the other side of the Gate; the world those people and the society surrounding them created would make it so easy to create a Philosopher's Stone and ultimately kill each other off.

Memories just came in slight waves periodically on his journey back to this world and what had happened after he had returned. These memories were movies played in his mind's eye and stayed in mute, like someone was watching a movie without any sound.

He had been staring so sternly at that one spot on the ceiling so fixedly that the room seemed to get darker in a pulsating rhythm and he closed his eyes as they began to water from his momentary cease of instinct to blink.

Although he forgot portions of his resent events, he could never forget what he had given up to get back to where he was now…

"Ed," Winry's voice made him take in a sharp breath through his nose before he realized who it was, "Are you dressed yet?" Her voice was muffled by his closed door and tilted his head slightly to see around his inclined legs to stare at the door. He had taken a shower to rid himself of the gritty feeling in his hair and scalp from the mud that was there almost two nights ago; and Winry's constant complaining. He cleared his throat before answering,

"Yeah." His mild hypothermia was almost no issue anymore, but Winry still felt she had to tend to him in any way possible. She had started fixing his auto-mail but still needed to take measurements for he had, to Winry's slight amusement, gotten taller. He was still only about a few inches taller than her, which really didn't say anything for she, herself was of average height for a girl.

Winry opened the door slowly, as if still doubting if he was clothed or not and finally butted the door with her hip before walking in. Her arms were laden with a tray that cradled a bowl of steaming… chicken broth most likely and he wrinkled his nose slightly.

"I can chew now, you know?" Ed commented as she set the tray on the table next to his bed and she gave him a side ways glance before looking at him properly.

"I know that." she said before placing a tray over his legs and then the bowl atop of it. It wasn't chicken broth, but stew and he mentally kicked himself for not noticing the different smell that it emitted.

"Thanks," was all he could really say for he didn't realize how rude he had seemed before now to make such a accusation so quickly. He gave her a furtive glance in almost a apologetic manner as she handed him a spoon and sat in a chair that she had brought into his room shortly after her and Pinako had moved him in there. She placed a hand above her knee after she sat and scratched there momentarily distractively while giving Ed disgruntled furtive glances.

Winry wasn't pleased at all by the fact that Ed seemed to be so submissive lately, like nothing had any merit. She hated when she tried to get some retort from him by antagonizing him, he gave it a mental shrug and continued to contemplate- probably- the factors of life and alchemy. He had lost that flame in his eyes and she noticed, no matter how much he stared away from her. But she didn't dare mention it, incase his determination and usual impulsiveness decided to make a turn in routine. But… if that's what it took to get a rise from him… It didn't matter, he wouldn't tell her anyway, he usually never did.

She blinked from the sudden slurp Ed emitted as he finished and her brow twitched as she folded her arms disapprovingly. Ed, after giving one last disturbing suction of his lips within the bowl, lowered it from it's tilt in his flesh hand and looked at Winry's stern gaze.

"I don't see why you needed a spoon if you're face can stuff itself." Winry said and almost grinned at the sudden look that crossed Ed's face. At least it was _some _reaction. His eyes narrowed slightly, brows knitted and a snarling pout upon his mouth, he placed the bowl on the tray in front of him. She looked at him falsely puzzled and grinned almost maliciously, causing Ed's pout to shift into a cautious arch of his brow. "If you can chew, obviously you can clean after yourself?" Winry asked playfully moving to get up from the wooden chair.

"Gah- Winry!" Ed slammed his palm onto the mattress demandingly; trying to get her to stop. Winry turned to him with a turn on her heels and smirked.

"So there _is _life…" she muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed asked irritably; not really in the mood to clash heads with her. She clasped her hands together behind her back and gave a slanted smile,

"Nothing…" she said venomously sweet and Ed eyed her oddly for her sudden peculiar behavior.

"…Okay…" Ed said slowly then pushing the tray carefully before staring back at her as if expecting her to pounce on him. Truthfully, he wouldn't put it passed her… Winry stuffed her hand into her large pocket in her pants and Ed blanched before she pulled out a measurement tape bundle. She stared at him for his reaction and he loosened as soon as he realized she hadn't equipped herself with her wrench.

"I have to take measurements, can you stand?" Winry had suddenly taken off that mischievous grin and had a genuine look of concern made it's manifestation on her face. Ed looked down at his legs and wondered why he wouldn't be able to, until he actually tried and realized that his legs felt like tight rubber. "You haven't been moving around, you're legs may be a bit numb." she commented at his sudden inability to do what he had been asked. He gave a nervous laugh,

"Yeah." he could still move his auto-mail toes but not his flesh ones and he gave a nonchalant stare at his legs as he swung them over the side of the bed. It took a few moments time for Ed to get his blood flowing through the whole of his flesh leg and what remained of his auto-mail leg. He, after standing shakily, outstretched his left arm for Winry to measure and as she did so, wrote down the measurements on a small notepad before moving down to his legs while he let his arm fall numbly to his side again.

This only took not even a full three minutes and after taking all the necessary measurements, Winry stood up again and frowned at how Ed looked down at her slightly. _He's still short. _She thought savagely defensive and stuffed the measurement tape back into her pants' pocket.

"At least you've grown some… almost four inches. I'm impressed that your leg still functions properly." she looked down at his auto-mail leg and grinned proudly. True, if he had grown, usually the leg would be shorter and cause him to limp, but she hadn't really seen him walk yet…with a limp. But he did notice he stood slightly tilted and he wondered if Winry even noticed. "Grandma and I will start working tonight." she stated in a matter-a-fact manner and she took the tray from it's place on his bed.

He watched, unable to really find anything to say or do and Winry noticed this. She hoped he wouldn't say 'sorry' or anything apologetic in any form like he had since he had spoken first. It was almost like he was sorry for something else, or apologizing for something bigger than a accusation or stepping on her feet.

"Well, if you need anything, I'll either be in the kitchen or with grandma working." she said as she left with the tray.

Ed looked off to the side and through the glass of the only window in his room with half-opened eyes as the sun cast a washed-out orange shadow to the floor and opposite walls. The sun was just diffused enough to look at, but Ed still had a hard time keeping focused on the point where the sun hung behind the golden clouds. He let out a sigh and turned back to the door before taking the first steps in a while toward the kitchen and noticing he did have a limp from the give of his auto-mail leg.

Winry turned off the faucet and started to dry the wet bowl in her hands that moments ago, Ed had slurped clean. She couldn't help but let a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she placed the now dry bowl into it's proper cabinet. She dried her hands and started to wipe away the water that had pooled in beads around the sink from her washing when she heard a sudden clunk and then another softer thud behind her. She turned just to see Ed let himself drop into a couch that Den had rested himself in. She lay the damp towel upon the wooden countertop and watched as Ed began to scratch Den behind his ears idly. Den whined from the sudden affection, and Winry found herself smiling at the sight as Den rolled over to his back for a belly rub. Winry noticed that Ed, too, was actually smiling as he continued to show Den the affection he had wanted when Winry had found Ed.

The moment would have lasted longer if Den hadn't decided to sneeze abhorrently on Ed's flesh arm and face. Ed's brow twitched and he stared down at Den disgustedly as he flipped over and nuzzled his sneeze covered hand demandingly. Winry laughed at the situation and the look plastered on Ed's face that shimmered slightly from what came from Den's snout.

"Here, come and wash that off." Winry giggled as she stepped aside from the sink for Ed to wash his face and hands. He got up and stifled the urge to limp so as Winry wouldn't notice, but she did, but decided not to mention it as he turned on the tap and cupped some water and splashed it on his face. He stopped a moment as he realized he couldn't wash his hand for he didn't have his auto-mail arm still and Winry took the hint. She took his arm in her hands and washed it herself beneath the flow of water. Ed frowned at the position he was in; he couldn't even wash his own hands without her help.

"Sorry…" Winry stopped and looked at him disapprovingly and turned the water off sternly while Ed stiffened at her sudden brusqueness.

"What are you sorry for?" Winry demanded, "Why are you all of a sudden so remorseful?" Ed, in defense, narrowed his gaze and furrowed his brows. He was always like that; when someone questioned him or his motives, he put on a false brutal manner and denied any accusation.

"I'm not!" he yanked his arm away, "Why does it matter if I was?"

"It's not like you! Why'd you say it in the first place if you're not sorry?" their voices became more stern and higher in volume as they tried to speak over each other.

"Because maybe I don't like to be looked after as if I'm crippled." That came as a slap in the face and Winry's fists curled.

"You never had a problem with it before when we offered you a place to sleep! Or when I fixed your **_auto-mail_**!" Winry put extra emphasis on auto-mail and pointed a accusing finger at the place a arm should be. Ed's face was twisted in anger and something in his eyes told her that he wasn't really mad at her… But possibly himself… For he wasn't really looking at her, but at a point behind her left ear. She loosened somewhat and huffed through her nose before looking at him sensitively.

"What are you _**really** '_sorry' for?" At this, Ed's brows drooped and his eyes actually shifted to look directly at her this time before he looked away disconsolately. His shoulders sagged and his eyes darted and shifted around the room as if looking for a place to escape in his mind. A part of her wanted to take back what she had asked and she could tell he really didn't want to answer her and hadn't meant to react to her words like he did as he gave her a furtive glance before taking a step toward the front door.

Winry opened her mouth to interject his movements but she realized there could be thousands of things he was "sorry" for… Maybe it had finally got to him; everything that had happened in his and Al's life and what had occurred that she didn't yet know about, but would soon regret knowing when he finally told her.

She stood numbly and as if he had been waiting for her to dawn on this prospect, he stopped and, opening the front door, said without turning to look at her,

"Everything." he said barely above a whisper and she even had to stop breathing to hear his monotonous words properly. She bit on her bottom lip and let her head hang, just as Ed did before shutting the door behind him with a soft click. She heard his footsteps step across the wooden porch, then down the steps, then they fell silent as he stepped away from the porches hollow echo of his movements.

Den jumped from the couch and pranced over to Winry, nuzzling her hand as it hung loosely next to her side as she fell silent. Den whined at her lack of response to his affection toward her and finally raised a auto-mail paw to pat at her leg. She toggled her gaze over to Den beneath her shadowing bangs and finally knelt to her knees where Den began licking away helpless tears at the corner of her eyes.

She hadn't meant to bring about regretful memories or anything, she just wanted to know. Maybe she was selfish, but she shed unselfish tears for him, for he wouldn't on his own.

A/N: I know, I know, 'what the hell took me so long?' Well, I wanted so badly to go back and fix a few things before I went ahead and updated and well, I hope you guys like it! I think it's the longest one I have at the moment… Anyway, I'm working on a very dramatic and angst one-shot/ songfic so look for it in the next three to four days if you're interested!

**Hiei44: **Yeah, I was relieved too when I finally came up with a way for Ed to remain in character, be sick and injured and still fall into plot like I wanted… It's difficult sometimes, but I guess the positive feedback is worth all that frustration. ;3

**Nyago: **Sorry for the stall in chapter updates! bangs head into keyboard I will tell you though, that the next chapter will **_hopefully _**not take as long to post… Haha, I, myself try to be a perfectionist, but, I'm lazy like crazy so it's hard to complete something when I want it to be perfect!

**Tiger of the Wind1: **Yeah, I'd like to believe that Den is a smart lil' devil! I hope for it always to remain promising until it's all posted…

**Blue Raindrop: **I agree when you say that about OOC situations. I try, I really do, and when other authors don't, I can understand possibly why it may sound… unbelievable, but sometimes they get carried away. Ed, in himself, is a very big personality! But, I understand where the frustration of his height comes from (I'm sooo short to be fifteen!) And, I have a hotheaded cousin and little brother like him, so I sometimes experiment. I once had a instance when I wanted to see how a person like Ed would deal with not being able to use the bathroom until I was done and I kinda sat behind the door with a pencil and clipboard taking notes as he banged and shouted on the other end. Needless to say, I have guinea pigs… ;3 This story… eh- I think it should be about ten chapters? I may be wrong, but I think that's about it. claps hands together I have several recommendations… Some of them are long: **'He Who Searches For Himself' **by Yuuki Hikari (still a work in progress, but still good); **"Winter in Germany" **by Tiger of the Wind1(speaking of which, when are you going to update that, Tiger?); **"Desolation" **by GreenFlameAlchemist86; **"Stand Up And Walk Forward", "Someone Who Cares For Me", "EdxWinry 100 Themes" , and "His Gift to Her" **by SaturnStars... I think that's it for now… Hope you like my suggestions!

**Vash: **Thanks for the review! Always R&R… ;3

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Haha… Yeah, I guess I could add just a bit more of those categories. Who knows? ;3

**Zirra Nova: **Sorry for the delay and I hope you like this chapter, for it took longer than I though it would to update…

**K i w i Foot: **thanks for the review!

**Hungry: **I know, I know… Wait, has it really been that late? I'm sooo sorry! Really I am!

**Chipper Fan: **thanks for the review! ;3

**Meo: **Glad ya liked it! And, I hope this chapter is as vivid as always! n.n


	5. Wishful Thinking

Disclaimer: … Already stated in first chapter…

A/N: I think I've decided to make these chapters longer and maybe a bit less melancholy now, but I'll start that next chapter… But it wouldn't be a FMA story if you didn't have some sad and sorrowful secret (which will be revealed soon). I don't look at the series in that way, mind, but there are a few episodes that are tear jerkers! But, anyway, I'll try to make the chapters longer ;3

Chapter Five: Wishful Thinking

Winry let a smile creep it's way along her frown and let out a genuine giggle from Den's continuous licking of her face and then pulled away from him distractedly. She let her smile fall eventually and stared at the door before heaving a tired sigh through her nose as she swiped at her cheeks.

"Ugh…" she commented at the saliva Den had left behind to stick to her cheek. _What am I crying for? _she thought as she washed her face. Maybe it was desperation to understand or maybe what he had said… But she hadn't really let anything else he had said through his anger get to her before that clouded her mind the most. It really ached at her more than usual…

While she dried her face, she glanced at the door again before wondering if she should follow. Her younger self would have ran after him without a second thought or waited up for him to return and then yelling at him when he finally did. But, three years had deteriorated her younger behavior and filled in the vacant interim with maturity. He needed some space of his own and she understood for she wanted her own as well.

She let her eyes flicker momentarily to the clock that hung on the wall; 7:13. He'd be okay, but she did worry fleetingly of the current condition he was in without his auto-mail arm but halted the thought as Pinako emerged from the workroom. Pinako stared at her a moment before switching her pipe to the other side of her mouth and searching the room with her unwavering gaze.

"It's almost finished, but it still needs it's exterior plates and connecting core reattached." she said and it took Winry a moment to realize she was referring to Ed's auto-mail arm and nodded. "We'll finish tomorrow morning and connect it tomorrow afternoon, if Ed's up to it." she took her pipe out of her mouth and held it in front of her mouth, waiting for Winry's opinion.

Winry nodded again and halfheartedly smiled of tomorrow's course of agendas. "Until then," Pinako placed the pipe back into her mouth and crossed her arms behind her, "it's time to rest up because more than one of us will need it." Pinako advised almost wisely and Winry arched a brow at her sudden choice of words. For a odd reason, Winry felt that she was giving acknowledgment to the recent event that had occurred between Ed and herself and gave a furtive glance at the front door,.

Pinako turned to the kitchen, grabbed a rag and began to wipe away grease from her fingers as she walked up the stairs without another word. As soon as Pinako's footsteps were gone from the stairs hollow echo, Winry turned her attention to the door. If she followed Ed, she didn't necessarily have to bring up the subject of their fight, she could advise him to go to bed just as Pinako had to her. She could do that…

Swiping at a stray hair that lingered above her nose to tickle it tauntingly, she grasped the door handle and opened the door before the crisp night air danced on her bare shoulders.

Winry searched for him almost in a stupid daze, not really knowing where to begin searching and began to curse at him for making her look like some mindless idiot. She grumbled loudly at her situation and sat herself lazily onto a large wooden crate next to a large tree that she hadn't noticed before and found herself wondering how it had gotten there before giving it a mental shrug. She had spent, what she felt, almost a hour searching for him and, which hadn't seemed so hard when her house settled at the top of a large hill overlooking a vast portion of the surrounding area. A blonde person with a large white shirt and black shorts shouldn't be that hard to catch eye of…

"Maybe, it's because he's so small…" she muttered to herself and looked around feverishly; expecting him to come running out of nowhere to yell at her about her degrading comment, but it didn't come. Her brows began to sag in wonder and concern and she got up from her seat on the wooden crate.

Ed gripped the tree branch as hard as he could with his flesh hand as he contained himself of her nonchalant remark. In the position he was now in within the tree branches, he could pounce on her and get his ever-growing need to prove her wrong, but he resisted, for she may have her wrench. He had his left arm clinging to the branch above him and his legs wrapped around the branch he sat on, just above Winry's form. She began to get up and Ed let himself push her remark to the back of his mind as he realized his legs were shifting too far over to the left and with only one hand, it became suddenly very difficult to hold on. The branch that was strangled by his hand was too big to wrap his whole fingers around and the tilting of his lower body due to gravity was making the realization that the ground beneath his branch was hard was more apparent.

He struggled to keep from tilting any further and the more he did so, the more his body seemed to be inclined to hit the ground. Winry was still beneath him and, as she began to walk away reluctantly, his metal caught a large portion of bark. The flake of wood emitted a loud crack as several other fragments caught a hold of the metal limb and popped as well while one single portion of bark was torn from the branch and fell onto Winry's shoulder, who let out a "Eeep!"

_Crap…_

Winry looked around avidly for the source of her sudden increase in heart rate and finally looked up. She put her hands on her hips and didn't even move her hand to retrieve her wrench from her pocket, for it wasn't there, and stared at the figure of a Ed that looked like he had just been caught doing something wrong. He gave a nervous grin and his grip on the branch slipped as he fell from the branch like a brick; landing on his back which caused him to gasp from the wind that escaped his lungs. It was a funny sight and rare, but she looked down at the wooden crate that was close to breaking his fall, then back at him accusingly.

"So it was you who put this here…" she commented as she made her way over to the subject of her accusation. Ed took a few moments to recollect the lost air and gasped at her,

"Why… does it… matter…?"

"It doesn't, but it just caught my attention." she shrugged as she knelt next to him and helped him up. As he regained his poise, he looked over at her and answered monotonously,

"I had a hard time getting up there with only one arm, so I had to transmute something to help." he said simply and almost in a matter-a-fact tone that made her arch a brow.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that tomorrow; Grandma and I are almost finished with your arm and you'll have it back then. I think we'll work on your leg also by then." She looked over at the horizon and noticed that the sun was just loosing it's clinging grip on the clouds as stars began to pepper the darkening sky. "How's that injury?" she asked suddenly and Ed glanced down at the bandage that ran his collarbone. He really didn't remember how his auto-mail had twisted like it had, for it was a strong metal, but turned back to her without giving the wondering question another thought in his mind.

"S'alright, it hurt this morning, but that's all."

"I'll probably have to change the bandage tonight and see how it's healing." with that, she stood and brushed off her legs before motioning toward the house. She'd ask about what he had meant by 'everything' another time…

oooooooooooo

"Damn it, Winry, that hurts!"

"Oh, stop being sucha baby! You've been through auto-mail surgery and your making a fuss over this?" Winry snapped at his whiny yell and grabbed at his shoulders as he attempted to crawl away. "I'm almost done."

"You said that almost fifty stitches ago." Ed grumbled before he winced again as she pulled at another stitch in his flesh. "And it's not exactly like you're being gentle…"

"You don't even have that many." Winry said distractedly as she leaned over his stitches and plucked a stitch particularly hard at his last comment, thus earning another flinch as she spoke, "I'm surprised they're even ready to be pulled- stop moving!" she slapped at his left arm and Ed stuck his tongue out at her bowed head.

"Are you done yet?" Ed asked grumpily as he tried to incline his head over her hands to look at her work before she slapped harder on his arm again.

"Almo-"

"Argh! Winry!" she hurriedly placed a wet towel over his bleeding wound and slapped his arm again.

"Well, you did it to yourself! If you'd quit moving, I wouldn't have slipped." she stated and lifted the towel slightly to see the damage. "It seems okay…" she placed her hand gingerly on the wound to see it better and received a wince in return. "Sorry- There's just one last stitch…" she finally took up the recent disregarded utensil and finally pulled it free from Ed's collarbone. "There, I just need to put some disinfectant on it before I bandage it again."

She did so, and bandaged it as Ed stared at her hands as they worked as if expecting them to cause harm. She packed away the aid box while Ed stared blankly at the stitching in the couch where he sat. She knew he was thinking, but of what, she really couldn't tell…

"I think," he muttered so suddenly, that Winry held her breath so as to hear what he was saying, "I'm gonna leave after I get my auto-mail fixed." Winry had made to join him on the couch, but stopped dead in her tracks at his words.

"Oh…" she hung her head and sighed numbly like she stood. A sudden awkward silence and tension crept it's way over their spines and throughout the whole room as they sat in silence. Finally, he spoke again,

"I want to see Al again." he said austerely and she intertwined her fingers together behind her back as she nodded understandingly, yet reluctantly. She knew he'd eventually leave for him, she just chose to make herself believe that she could pursue him to say. But it was wishful thinking, after all. Ed looked up to meet her gaze which he had tried to avoid in the beginning of the 'conversation', but found she couldn't yet make her own gaze to touch his and he sighed while locking his gaze on the couch's fabric again.

She took in a clean breath and looked at him finally, smiling,

"I understand…" she said, making him look up so quick, his neck popped and she couldn't contain a smile from the look that passed his face from his neck's loud popping. He grabbed at the back of his neck and opened his mouth to say something but was interjected by Winry, "but we need to get some rest if we're going to finish both your leg and arm and reattach them all in one day."

"My leg? But aren't you going to wait to do that the next day? I mean, you haven't started on my leg or anything, have you?" Ed asked, arching a brow.

"We've already started on your leg… In fact, all that needs to be done is to finish the exterior portions. That's why I took measurements; to accommodate your size."

"Well, how come you said that you'd work on my leg after reattaching my arm?" he asked.

"I didn't say that, I said that we'd work on it."

"Same thing."

"No it's not; when I said that, I meant we'd work on finishing it and reattaching it at the same time as your arm."

"How come you didn't just say that?" Ed asked grumpily, glaring at her.

"You didn't ask."

A/N: Next chapter will be longer, I promise!

**Mustang24: **Glad you liked the last chapter, but I don't think I liked this chapter as much as I should… But I'll let you guys decide whether it's worth reviewing or not.

**Black-Angel-001: **I took what you said about the chapters being short to heart and I'm planning on making them longer, promise. But, as far as my summary, I looked and I didn't put 'What's wrong with Al?' I said, 'What's wrong with Ed?' and what happened to Al…Not that what happened had to be bad. ;3

**Blue Raindrop: **Don't fear, Ed and everyone will cheer up, but they still have problems and issues of their own to deal with before any happiness really comes around. I felt like putting in awkwardness and everything was appropriate because of the secrets that Ed still has and Winry doesn't quite know where to press in conversation. She doesn't know where soft spots are yet. I have to say, I'm looking forward to the movie as well! I'm really glad that the recommendations went to good use!

**Zirra Nova: **Yes, he is, but that's what I love about his character! ;3

**Hiei44: **In truth, Ed knows that she does mean well, but he tends to think that so not to hurt anyone, he has to push them away, which in turn turns to anger or frustration. I hoped to lighten the atmosphere a bit with the scene with Den and Ed and the story in all will as well. But, it has to get worse before it gets better…

**EdxWinry: **I'm glad you thought so and I hope you like this chapter as much as this last one.

**Fireblazie: **When I thought up this story, I wanted to do something different so as to reel more people in. Not to mention, I found it more fun to start with a mystery and climax and then go back a fill in all the blanks so that everything fell into their places accordingly. Hope you like! ;3

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter!


	6. Fullmetal Endurance

Disclaimer: … Already stated in the first chapter…

A/N: This chapter did take longer to update because I took making the chapters longer seriously and put in several different events which in turn, may result in this story being a bit longer… But I dunno quite yet so bare with me. Oh, and incase anyone is interested, I have a short songfic titled, "Untitled" (ironic, yes?)… But it's a major step up from all my romance oriented stories and is more of a tragedy/ drama fic. You can check it out if you'd like… There's still the pairing of Winry and Ed in it, so don't fear! I couldn't bring myself to leave that out!

Chapter Six: Fullmetal Endurance

Winry had awoke particularly early the next morning so as to start the preparations for the reconnection of Ed's auto-mail. Even though she sat up thinking about two hours after going to her room to sleep, she still felt so refreshed and rejuvenated she had to get a head-start. It awed her though, how long she stayed up to _think… _whether it was about the reattachment procedure the next morning, Ed's secret, or Ed in general, she didn't know which prospect had kept her up the most thinking and contemplating. It was odd though, she was not one to just sit and think; possibly thinking while doing something, but just sitting around doing nothing and thinking was different. She was even capable of talking and thinking about something completely different at the same unison, but just thinking more than a span of ten five minutes made her itch to _do _something. But it didn't last night…

Ed had changed; what it was she didn't know in the least. Just the way he sounded when he talked about some things made it all the more noticeable. Not only that, but he would, more than usual, talk to her more; idly or critically and he also would try to be around her and Pinako more than usual. She wondered if it was lack of company with Al or just… something else that caused him to be more…clingy. Not that she minded, but it was the reason that bothered her and the air he put off when he did; like he needed to, more than he wanted, like an compulsion and that made her worry even more. But she didn't dare ask, or his "compulsion" to hang around would cease so as to prove to her that she was wrong.

This morning wasn't any different.

She heard a thud behind her and she didn't even turn around away from her work, and didn't need to, to know who it was. She heard Ed's echoing footsteps near and she noted the limp he carried. Pinako hadn't given him the spare, which was odd in itself, but Ed didn't seem to mind, but still…

"Morning, Ed." she said as she began to melt the two shin plates of his leg together after slipping her protective goggles over her eyes. She couldn't hear his response, but knew it was along the same lines of hers as Pinako walked in and looked unwaveringly at her work. It still surprised the elder how accomplished both Ed and Winry had become so skilled in their chosen "abilities". Winry stopped momentarily and looked at her grandmother before lifting her goggles and smiling,

"Just a few adjustments and the leg will be finished." she looked at Ed menacingly and then back at her grandmother, putting a hand up to shield her lips from Ed as she whispered just audible for him to hear, "Unless he decides to shrink, I won't have to make any adjustments for a while." she was still sore about him being just a _centimeter _taller than her now. Ed glared at her,

"Winry," he said warningly as she held back a giggle, "you better hope I still have the heart to pay you after running your big mouth."

"You'll pay." Pinako suddenly spoke and Ed looked at her incredulously.

"And what makes you think I'm willing?"

"You need your arm and leg," Winry said in a matter-of-fact tone, "and if you _don't _pay, you won't get them." Ed felt like folding his arms stubbornly but was reminded, with perfect timing, that he couldn't because he was one arm short. He snorted irritably and limped out of the room, cursing under his breath from the situation as Winry laughed.

oooooooooooo

After breakfast was made and consumed, Winry and Pinako prepared for the operation after cleaning what escaped Ed's consumption, which wasn't much. As they prepared, Ed sat on the couch anxiously in the living room. He never got used to these operations, no matter how many times he endured them and each time, he swore it hurt more and became increasingly obstinate to contain his agony.

He sighed heavily and leaned into the couch, putting his hand behind his braided head as rain began to pelt the window near him. He lazily thrummed his fingers on the back of his head and watched as the window began to fog up, then the condensation on the glass began to pool until it cut across the window, almost like it was crying. He watched, but eventually, he wasn't seeing it, and his fingers stopped thrumming and his shoulders sagged. For once, he didn't sit and think; it felt too difficult at the time. He hadn't even noticed he had stopped thinking or blinking while Winry finally emerged to motion for him, but stopped as she noticed his trance.

_One day, he's going to die thinking… _she thought almost savagely but quickly took it back regrettably as she sat next to him. She toggled a amused look from him to the window and stopped when she realized that he now had his gaze upon her and she almost looked away.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, throwing caution to the wind with her question. He blinked, flickered a glance at the foggy window and then back at her, smiling.

"Nothing." he answered simply, which made Winry arch a brow and finally crack a giggle.

"Seriously?" Ed looked at her and then back at the window, nodding slowly. Ironic, really. She had spent almost two hours the previous night doing what Ed did probably nonstop. Maybe it was possible, but she didn't think of it to come from Ed. Ed finally stood up and made his way to the work room for the reattachment of his limbs, feeling slightly at ease and calm about it. Winry watched him, and finally followed after giving the weeping window a final quizzical glance before following hurriedly.

It was normal procedure, but Winry would have to remove some dead tissue from his port because of the twisting of his arm he had arrived with and also replace a few screws as well within the port's structure. That would require him to be restrained momentarily, but Ed requested from the elder that he not be. She shifted her pipe in her mouth and blew out a heavy puff of smoke before answering,

"Even you, Edward, can't withstand that without moving. I don't know what you're trying to prove by doing that, but it won't be worth congratulating if you end up injuring yourself further because you moved during the procedure. No." Ed glanced at the restraining table and held back a cringe from the memory of the moment his ports were connected to his flesh in the beginning as Winry entered, tying her bandanna around the back of her head.

"You ready, Ed?" she said, giving a furtive glance at the restraining table as the same memory came back as well. She'd have to put him almost in the same pain again…

He nodded and he noticed the sudden calmness that had possessed him a moment ago was now dispersed with the sudden realization of what Winry was going to have to do. Yes, she'd put him through the same pain, but only momentarily and it wouldn't hurt as much…

He lay down on the table and Winry fumbled with the straps reluctantly, with shaky hands and it didn't escape her watching grandmother who stood out to the side and out of the way. Winry was to do this on her own, for she had wanted to, so she wasn't going to interfere in any way. Ed wasn't the only one going to endure pain.

Winry finally finished adjusting the straps and took in a deep and replenishing breath before glancing at her grandmother who nodded reassuringly. She didn't need reassurance, but she wanted it. Ed closed his eyes as Winry took up a utensil he couldn't see and shined a light into the port within his shoulder. She place the light in her mouth not only for needed light, but for a the cringing she would do at the sounds of his agonizing grunts as she began to dig through sensitive skin. Sweat began to bead on her brow and she had to blow through clenched teeth at the strands of hair that would fall into her line of vision. When Ed gave a particularly agonizing and shaky yelp, she instinctively placed her hand on his shoulder apologetically and Ed clenched his teeth so to hide the pain so not to worry her for he wanted her to continue.

Before long, she had several amounts of dead tissue collected on a tray as well as a damp towel of blood and she noticed the light in her mouth was shaking as well as her hands. She'd be finished in a moment, but first, she had to now replace three screws that seemed to have been attempted to have been pulled out from the port. From what she could tell, the arm had been pulled roughly, without disconnecting it, and causing the resisting port to be pulling as well, causing the dead tissue. Why and who had tried to, she didn't know.

"Okay, Ed, this will hurt, but just bare with me, alright?" she asked shakily through the light in her mouth and even waited for his choked reply,

"Just do it." she began to slowly remove the damaged metal screws and, although they were not all immediately connected to his flesh, it was still painful because of the pressure and she tried her best to relief him of that. As she began to deposit the first screw, which was the closest to his sensitive skin, he jerked hard at the sudden contact and she could hear his teeth grind from his clenching. She looked at him worriedly, hesitating a moment before wiping her brow and continuing.

When she finally finished the first and second screw (located nearest his ribs), the third one was the easiest, but most painful. The portion that helped keep the arm connected to the port, besides the switch, was located right beneath where the shoulder blade should be within the port. She gave Ed a furtive glance before illuminating the area nervously. The moment she placed the screw onto it's support, Ed's eyes shot open and he jerked so vigorously the strap's buckles snapped and released some and he let out a choking yell that made her take in a sharp breath.

"Ed! Hold still just a moment, I'm almost done…" she hurriedly strapped him in with less room to move than before and began to finish. He realized he couldn't get away and he continued to let out agonizing breathes and gasps.

"S-Shit…" he muttered between gasps, "I'll never get used to this."

"Neither will I, but it'll be over soon." she said reassuringly. He looked over at her with furrowed brows and half-opened painful eyes as a sharp pain shot through his right side and he choked.

She finally leaned back and placed the utensil she was using back on the tray and let out a heavy and tired sigh. Ed felt himself relax as sweat of his own ran down his face and his fingers and toes relaxed as well. His whole left side hurt and ached and he didn't know if he was ready for the connecting of his auto-mail quite yet as Winry wiped away the sweat that had collected on his face. He looked back at her as she removed the towel and he let a smile creep to the side of his mouth while she began to unbuckle the straps.

"It's still early… We can connect your auto-mail later after you get some rest, okay?" Winry said as the last buckle was unlatched. He sat up and looked at his shoulder before Winry shook her head disapprovingly at him, "Just rest for now."

"I'm fine." she sat back down on her stool lazily and looked at him worriedly. He seemed okay, but she knew that he'd always put on a act so not to worry anyone. How did she know he wasn't doing it now? He finally returned his gaze at her after "inspecting" her work and sighed, "Really, Winry, I'll be fine. Thanks, though." he grinned goofily and she couldn't help but let her face soften and smile back. In truth, his shoulder hurt like hell and he gladly took her offer to wait on his auto-mail. She scheduled it later that night.

oooooooooo

Ed sat in a chair, waiting for Winry and Pinako to bring in his auto-mail. His shoulder still throbbed dully of pain and Ed, against Winry's judgment, insisted that they connect them now. He couldn't stand not being able to do a few things on his own and longed to be able to. Not that he didn't appreciate Winry's help, but he was independent in that way.

He couldn't help but feel that he needed to be around Pinako and Winry more often… even though they may not understand this, he felt he needed to be there…

"Okay," Ed snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Winry and Pinako as they sat on either side of him, each holding a auto-mail limb. "You know the drill; relax."

Ed kept giving her incredulous looks at the request. _It's easy to think happy thoughts when your whole body feels like crap. Why not? _He thought sarcastically and stared straight ahead as Winry and Pinako fastened the necessary parts in preparations to the reconnecting of his limbs. Winry and Pinako had removed his other leg after diner and had sat him in the living room where he now sat, before they left to retrieve his replacements. After fastening the limbs, Winry looked at her grandmother, who nodded and Winry's fingers wrapped around the switch on his arm, while Pinako grabbed at his leg.

"One…" Winry began to count and Ed instinctively clenched his teeth, "Two… Three." the moment they had turned the switches, pain swept his body and he held back several pained grunts and groans before Winry and Pinako hurriedly struggled to lay him on the coach.

He would have to rest, and as Winry stood back and watched him eventually drift off, she sat down on a area next to him on the coach.

"Don't stay up too late, now." Pinako warned. Even though they didn't have anything planned the following day, and Winry didn't understand why she should, she nodded and took up the magazine she had been reading the day Ed arrived. Pinako turned to leave and when she was gone, Winry noticed that the rain still pelted against the window's glass. The fog that had iced over the glass's surface was gone and Winry wondered what was so calming about the way it seemed. Maybe it was the atmosphere, or maybe it was the sound of rain, and possibly, she was at peace with how things were turning around.

She must have sat there quite a while, because she eventually joined Ed in sleep, her head tilted toward the window that wept silently.

A/N: Next chapter should be more relaxed than the rest. But, just a note, keep in mind of Ed's behavior because it does play a factor in everything. ;3

**Nyago: **This chapter had a little of a downgrade as far as humor goes, but that's because procedure's like Ed's aren't exactly a bag full of giggles. Next chapter… well I won't give it away.

**Kwala: **I won't give it ALL away, but he does tell "everything" eventually and it's promised that _something _happens… But that's it!

**Black-Angel-001: **Well, Al signed up to be a State Alchemist and is off doing his duties, and I promise he does make an appearance and I'm also thinking of making a sequel with Al actually in it throughout most of the story, but I dunno just yet. Lol, as much as the wording of that sounded (in your review) it did make since and I totally agree!

**Meo: **No fears, it will all be revealed eventually and I hope that the outcome is as great as I had planned.

**Gozilla: **There's chapter six and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Snwbnny: **Hoped you liked! And thanks for the review! ;3

**Mustang24: **I'm glad that I keep making good progress with everything! It's fulfilling to see that I'm not venturing off too much on what I want to get across.

**Hiei44: **They'll defiantly be talking a lot more now, and next chapter will clarify that. Well, Ed still doesn't have his land legs yet and he's been a traveler for a good portion of his life, so staying put makes him itch… I think he says something along those lines in "House of the Awaiting Family". Or something like sitting around doing nothing makes him itch… or something. ;3

**Blue Raindrop: **In the planning of this story, there wasn't even a tree scene; Ed simply came back, but I felt that didn't fit him and it didn't do anything as far as progressing goes. Not to mention, I had promised humor in there and I told you guys I took that to heart. ;3 So, I made that scene so as to ease up the atmosphere and it sorta just came to my head as I typed and I'm glad that scene got such positive views!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Glad you like it and just incase you're interested, I have a fic that I finished- er- three days ago, called "Untitled". Info about it is in the Author's Not at the top.


	7. Letter

Disclaimer: … Already stated in the first chapter…

A/N: I love to keep you guys informed of my current works in progresses and I just would like to say that I have a story that I've been itching to try. Unfortunately, it is not a Ed and Winry pairing. I know, I know, how could I? But before you all grow too eager to wring my neck, I just would like to say that it's still got the romance in there, but with another character. Also, some of the events that occur in the story have a more personal insight into my life and events and the character that I made up, is more or less me but she doesn't have my name and the names of her family have been changed… except for the little brother… I told you guys that I'd make a fic about sibling bonds and well, that one is the result. Anyway, check it out if you're interested!

Chapter Seven: Letters

Ed woke up, his wound giving a slight tingle as he sat up. He gave a yawn and stretched a bit before placing his feet over the side of the couch. His limbs felt great and smoother than what he remembered and he slowly got up, loving the feeling of loss of the limp and the gain of his arm again. He'd have to thank Winry and Pinako…

His senses finally came into full focus as he caught the smell of breakfast and made his way to the door into the kitchen with new interest. Winry was standing over the stove and filling two plates with food and filling up glasses of orange juice in fast procedure and, as she finished, she reached her arm over the stove to turn off the burner. Before she grabbed his plate to place on the table he hurried over to the steaming plate and took it in his hands and sat down. She turned to him and smiled,

"Well, good morning… You seem in a better mood." she pointed out as she placed her plate on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, I didn't get to say thanks." Ed said before he took to shoveling his food into his mouth.

"No problem, but you shouldn't thank me just yet. You haven't paid." Ed gave her a nonchalant grunt. He didn't mind paying Pinako and Winry for their trouble at all, it was the least he could do.

Surprisingly, Winry finished her breakfast before Ed and collected her plate to place it into the sink. She stared out of the window in the kitchen before something caught her eye and she turned to Ed as he finished.

"I'll be right back…" Winry muttered and left the kitchen and out of the front door. She hurried to the mail-box, expecting bills and other junk and maybe even a auto-mail magazine. She flipped open the top and dug her hand into the mail box's depths, finally pulling out a few closed envelopes; nothing special. As she flicked through the envelope's she noticed a few of them were "thank -you" letters and one of them a nice bill for Pinako to glance at. She made her way to the steps of the porch and reached to open the door until a white envelope that was slightly larger than the rest caught her eyes. Actually, it was the name and handwriting that caught her gaze and she smiled. She flung the door open and found Ed sitting on the couch, fingering over his brown leather coat that had been properly washed after he had returned.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not really interested. Ed sighed before putting a finger through one of the holes in the coat,

"Observing the damage…" he said.

"I think I have something that's more interesting than that." she said in a sing-song voice and let the envelope fall from her hands and into his lap. Ed eyed her a moment before staring down at the letter, immediately recognizing the handwriting. But… it had matured somewhat…

_Al's handwriting…? _Ed's breath caught in his throat as he gingerly held up the letter, as if expecting it to crumble into ash. He didn't know exactly why he was reacting this way, but he felt nervous. He hadn't seen nor heard from his brother in a unbearable three years, and he didn't know what to expect. Winry noticed and smiled reassuringly,

"Open it." she urged.

"It's not addressed to me, Winry." Al didn't even know he was here… he needed to tell him.

"So…? Besides, don't you wanna know what's going on with him?" Ed gave her a sideways glance before taking his auto-mail thumb and ripping the seal and taking the thick paper from the envelope. He opened the folded paper and smiled at the curves in his brother's handwriting. Curvy and neat, compared to Ed's twitchy chicken scratches. He read aloud:

_Dear Winry and Granny,_

_How are you guys? I know it's been a while since I last wrote, but I just arrived in Central, after being in Testan for three days. Everything was cleared up just fine, I did tell you about that, didn't I? By the way, Hawkeye, Havoc, and everyone give their hello's! Anyway, on to other matters… I think I have a new lead to find brother, but it's just a hunch. I have to go to Central's library for inside information, and if that fails, I could always ask Shcieska. I may get some personal leave after this so I can come and visit, but I first need to find if my hunch is correct or not. _

Ed looked up from the letter and looked at Winry who was leaning over his shoulder and reading along with him. Al was coming to visit…

"Go on." Winry coaxed and Ed turned back to the letter.

_That in itself may take a day, so I don't know what my future plans should be, what with my involvement with the military, I may have to pack up tonight. _(Ed smiled) _But, I'm grateful for this opportunity, it's given me the chance to find brother… You won't give up will you? I know this letter was a lot shorter than the rest, but I have to get to Central's library and finish if I want to visit you guys… _

_Until then, _

_Al_

_P.S. Keep the light on…_

" 'Keep the light on'? What's that m- Oh, never mind." Ed folded the letter and felt he couldn't let the smile on his face fade, even if it was possible. He'd get to see Al again…

"I suppose he should be on his way by now. You know the mail usually arrives here about a day late…" Winry commented as she got up from the couch. "I can go and put that letter with the others if you don't mind?" Ed looked at her,

" 'Others'?"

"Yeah, I saved all of them… If you want, you can read them." she offered as Ed handed her the letter.

"Maybe later," Ed stood up and looked out the window as if in thought before he spoke monotonously, "I think for now, I'm gonna visit mom." Winry nodded and for the first time, she wanted to go with him.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Ed looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't mind." he rolled his shoulder as it popped and grabbed his leather coat.

"Where'd you get that coat, anyway?" Winry asked, pulling at the material on his sleeve, "It looks expensive."

"It wasn't really." he said as he pulled on his black pants and boots before opening the door. Winry noticed he didn't answer her question, but ignored it and followed after putting on her own shoes and closed the door behind her. She felt sort of odd; she hadn't been to the graveyard really, and was almost scared in a emotional sense to do so. How Ed was able to visit it from time to time, was beyond her.

She folded her hands behind her back and walked next to Ed, who walked on silently. Maybe she'd finally find the courage to visit her own parents this time, with Ed by her side.

A/N: I know this chapter was WAY too short, but this chapter was meant to be short, for it's sort of like a transitional chapter. The next chapter, I PROMISE, will be longer and I'll shoot for it's uploading in about five days. Thanks for your patience and the reviews!

**HealerAriel: **The romance will defiantly happen! In fact… no, I'll let you guys keep reading to find the romance.

**BlueRaindrop: **It's good that you can plot and find out just by previous chapters what's happened and what's soon to come. It tells me that I'm doing my job right. Hmmm, the homunculus won't be in this story for I've decided that they couldn't fit into the plot. But I won't say that none of my other stories won't. n.n

**Black-Angel-001: **Yes I do! I love the rain! I find tranquility AND destruction in the atmosphere when rain is present. Sets the mood nicely as well. Emotion… well, I tend to read emotion quite well and I'm very observant and I try my best not to put myself in the position of these characters because they are all of their own selves.

**EdwardElric55: **You think so? I thought about it, and I think I may just take that encouragement to heart. Being an author, I really hadn't seen myself as, but the more people suggest it, the more I look into it with more gusto! Anyway, thanks for the review! ;3

**Kagura's Last Hope: **Thanks for the review! n.n

**inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva**Glad that my story makes you enthusiastic! Unfortunately, sorry for such a short chapter, but next time, it will be longer! ;3

**Zirra Nova: **It's okay if you don't review, really, I know that it's not possibly because you didn't want to or anything… I've never moved, but I heard it's such a pain in the ass!

**Snwbnny: **Thanks for the review! ;3

**Hiei44: **When I wrote that sequence, I knew I wanted Winry to do that on her own, but have emotional difficulty with it. Like I said, Winery's a determined and strong person, but emotionally, she's very open.

**Meo: **I know this chapter may not spark as much of your interest as the last chapter had, but bare with me!

**Inu-KagomeFan: **Now, if I told you what she promised, that will give it ALL away, now wouldn't it?

**_Anon: _**Like I said, telling you what she promised would give it away...

**Moonglitter2: **Thanks for the review ;3

**Kwala: **Good questions: This chapter clears up two of yor questions, but as far as the military... no. They won't get involved in the sense that they drag Ed off again. But they will be in there!


	8. Only a Matter of Time

Disclaimer: … Already stated in the first chapter…

A/N: This chapter was read through again and changed a little... Not too much, but if you wanna see what was changed, it doesn't show utill about the end of the chapter where I tried to change as much as possible to explain what "time" meant just like I did in that Author's Note chapter. Oh, and before I forget, if any of you guys are interested, I finally got the chance to create my own LJ that explains the progress i'm making on my stories so you guys can check it out to see what is in progress or just to see what the hell I'm doing... (but for some reason, this site won't let me put up a link... go to my username info and the link will be there.)

Chapter Eight: Only A Matter Of Time

It had been odd, at first, for Ed to just succumb to Winry's request to accompany him for the visit to see his mother, but Ed felt that now was a good time as any to allow knew things… Not to mention, he felt compelled to have Winry come along; not compelled by Winry… but by time itself…

He had dodged that subject; the concept of his clinginess, for a while and Ed felt that it was only a matter of time before Winry asked again. When that time came, she would not accept his withdrawal to answer. He'd tell her, but only if she agreed to try and understand his reasoning of doing what he did. He didn't regret it in the least…

"Ed? You okay?" Winry asked. He hadn't noticed that she had taken a quick step in front of him and was now facing him as she walked, staring at him worriedly.

"Yeah… Just thinking…"

"I would have _never _guessed." Winry said sarcastically. He smiled and stared at her back as she turned on her heel to walk properly. He wouldn't take any day for granted; he'd appreciate everyday he now had back in his world… his home. Winry's footsteps lost their vigor and she started to walk next to him again as they neared the graveyard. Truthfully, she couldn't bare going there on her own; something would constantly cause her to back down from going there alone. She didn't think she could bare standing in front of what was supposed to be a "memory" of her parents, let alone Ed's mother. She knew he'd probably just stand there; he won't shed a tear, won't speak, and won't look away…. Just stare. But that was to be expected.

Ed stopped suddenly and she looked at him curiously. He didn't return her gaze for a long time, but when he did, she wanted to sink through the ground at her feet.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to… It's your choice." he said before taking a step toward the place where the dead slept forever and eternally. She stood momentarily, pondering her doubt or not, then turned and hurried to grab at his sleeve as he walked. She knew it was probably silly take such a small thing and make it a life long decision, but she couldn't necessarily help herself from feeling a bit doubtful for herself.

Ed glanced at her with a sideways glance as she grabbed a firm hold on his sleeve and eventually shrugged it off. His gaze lowered once he reached his mother's stone, and he stopped almost mechanically. Winry stood silently, but even so, he still felt awkward and he wanted to relief his arm from Winry's grasp, but she clung to him like a magnet. It had occurred to him a little late that he didn't have flowers…

There was a sort of respectful sternness in the prospect of their visit and Winry respected this with all her heart, but she felt uneasy in this atmosphere and she wondered if this still silence and sternness was what she had feared and why she had refused in coming here alone. She shifted her weight on her footing as Ed looked down at the grave, and she wanted to take his hand, to reassure him in some ways and maybe for some other reasons that had made themselves known in her heart. But she wouldn't here…

She found that she couldn't stare at his face, she couldn't make eye contact with him because of the thick atmosphere that drifted between them. She was, somehow, afraid of what she might find in his golden stare and she had resisted to meet that gaze.

A faint breeze brushed past her shoulders and she took in a breath as if it would give her a comfort and she stared at the horizon as the sun continued to break it's contact with the mountains in the distance. Ed seemed to find some kind of comfort from the breeze as well for he looked up from the grave and sighed as if finally coming to a decision. Winry turned back to him to see him staring off in the distance as well, but as she stared, she realized he wasn't seeing the scenery at all, just his own thoughts. He felt eyes stare at him and he wanted to look back, but something made him hesitate, and Winry noticed as he struggled to even keep his eyes away from her unwavering gaze.

She didn't understand his sudden relentless to return her gaze and she gave Ed a firm squeeze of his flesh-arm before he blinked and gave her a furtive glance. Every time he visited this place, a new bridle of guilt was set upon his head, making it bow and hang. But he didn't understand what he had to be guilty about now… Al was in flesh again… Wasn't that his goal and hadn't he fulfilled that? He refused to meet her gaze, for she might see it; his guilt.

No matter how many times he'd try to forget and withdraw himself from the memory, the same one played over and over in his mind as he stared at the cold stone that had aged over some years. The time he'd made up his mind to do what no other alchemist had achieved, the forbidden science of human transmutation. Even after all these years, it still made him cringe for it was his idea and his stubborness and youthfull optimism... and his mistake.

"Edward?" he had expected the voice to be Winry's but he quickly whirled around to the source and was immediately taken aback. There stood his brother…But how?

_"I suppose he should be on his way by now. You know the mail usually arrives here about a day late…"_ Winry had said that just earlier and now… Al had aged, he could tell, but what caught his eye was the clothing Al wore and the way Al's hair was pulled back like Ed himself used to… His clothes consisted of black underclothing and a red coat just like Ed's…

Ed's shoulders gave and he let out a shaky sigh before Al dropped his bag that hung over his shoulders. Ed's mouth move to speak, but he found his voice was lost and he felt the corners of his eyes burn from unshed tears as he made a step forward. Al let out a choked laugh of joy before running up the hill where Ed and Winry stood and grasping his brother in a crushing hug. After the initial shock, Ed grasped a hold of his brother's red coat and refused to let go as Al's happy sobs were consumed by Ed's own leather coat. Ed eventually let his own tears fall silently as Winry stood and cried over the scene that now took place in front of her the stern atmosphere forgotten.

oooooooo

"So, Al," Winry said, placing her elbows on her knees as she sat on the couch next to Ed and in front of Al, "What've you been up to?"

"Haven't you been reading my letters?" Al asked incredulously and Winry gave a embarrassed laugh. Ed, at first, was taken aback by the now more mature tone in Al's voice, but had to reassure himself that it had been three years almost since they last seen each other, and Al was now thirteen. He still had that soft tone that he used to, and Ed was glad he hadn't changed _too _much.

"Y-Yeah… But it just seems different now that you're actually here." she smiled.

"I think the more important question is what's Ed been up to?" he turned to Ed who had just been staring at Al, taking in every moment and reminiscing, "How'd you get back, brother?" Ed's brows flickered a instant and he swallowed down a gasp that had threatened to come when the question came. He gave Al a undecipherable stare until he looked away guiltily at not having the capability to tell him.

"I-I really…" By now, Winry was now staring at him and he stared down at his lap, now unable to find a spot to stare at to avoid their piercing gazes.

"Ed? Tell us, please…?" Winry pleaded in a anxious whisper and he clenched his teeth together, wishing for an escape. But, it was only a matter of time. He had said so himself…

"Well, hello, Alphonse!" everyone turned to see Pinako standing in the doorframe, pipe in her mouth. She took a glance around the room, noticed the intensity of tension in the room, and took a long drag from her pipe before speaking,

"Now what?" Ed had kept his head down as everyone now turned their avid attention on him again. He hated this feeling; that everyone's eyes were on his back and they were breathing down his neck, expecting answers he wasn't ready to give. But…

"Damn it all… I…" he wanted to tell them, but how would they react? Al wouldn't say anything, even if he wanted, and Pinako… he didn't know what to expect from the elder, and that made the front door look even more inviting to run out of.

"Equivalent Exchange, right? Brother, what did you have to give up?" Al asked in a sort of comforting manner. He was trying to ask without sounding harsh or demanding, and Ed knew this, even after all this time.

"Time." he whispered softly and Al knitted his brows together a moment before they relaxed in understanding and he leaned back in his chair, without another word. Truthfully, he was at a loss for words. Winry toggled glances from Ed to Al and back again before Pinako walked up, next to Ed and sighed.

"Was that the only choice? Did you think that was the only option?" she asked monotonously. Ed nodded slowly, his head bowed,

"What else could I give, Pinako? What else was I _able _to bare to give?" He lifted his auto-mail arm as an example of his inability to give. Winry opened her mouth to ask what Ed had meant after giving a wondering glance around the room. She hated this feeling; that everyone knew what was going on except her.

"What… What are you talking about, 'time'?" Winry asked breathlessly. Al remained silent, not really sure how to justify his brother's actions. Maybe it was his only choice, and who was he to say he had done wrong? Three years off of his life… It made since really. The time he spent… _there _would be taken from his life so he could come back to his world, and he'd have aged just like he hadn't left at all. But, three years gone… Three precious years. Even if it was only three years, you only lived once.

Ed swallowed before lifting his bowed head and staring at his hands.

"Time, Winry… I spent three years away from this world, and it was only by Equivalent Exchange that to gain three years back, I had to give three years up." Winry still looked at him in a worried bewilderment. She looked at Al, to see if he could possibly explain to her more easily than what Ed was. She opened her mouth again to say something until her jaw stiffened and her breath caught in her breath.

Winry understood now. Ed's clinginess… it wasn't obligation, it was gratitude… Every single day soaked in the same way; precious and significant. "So that's it…?" she breathed, bowing her head.

"Winry…" Ed said tonelessly, not sure what to say next. "I-I really didn't see you complaining… when I literally dropped on your doorstep…" he muttered. She knew that he didn't mean his words harshly from the way he had said it. Winry opened her mouth to say something, but found that there wasn't anything she could offer in words. Al stared at the ceiling, silent and Ed gave him a furtive glance to see what he thought but couldn't read him. Pinako eventually left them to their own thoughts reluctantly. She really didn't understand what went on in that boy's thick skull sometimes…

Al eventually sighed, getting both Winry and Ed's attention, and leaned on his knees, arms crossed over them and stared at Ed unflinchingly. Ed found he couldn't stare at him as long as he had hoped and bowed his head guiltily.

"There's really nothing I can say…" Ed bit his lip, waiting for lecturing words to tumble from his younger sibling, "…other than I'm glad you're back." Ed snapped his head up to stare at a grinning Al. Ed's shoulders sagged and he smiled back at him.

"Yeah… that I am too."

**inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva: **Of course that wasn't the last chapter, silly. I still haven't told you guys what the promise was! (giggles mishieviously)

**Monkeysme: **I'd hoped it wasn't too confusing becuase even in MY head it made me go in circles! Even if you didn't get it, I'm sure that I'll go more in depth some way or another in future chapters.

**Black-Angel-001: **Well, I didn't go too much into his thoughts because by now, we should all know what he feels at that sort of situation (his mother's grave), but I did include a little bit of something on that part along with the explanation at the end, just to tickle my fancy in his thoughts. ;3 Oh, and don't worry, I had a plan to make a kind of "outing" chapter with everyone having fun.

**Gabby the Great: **I tend to make that mistake alot in my stories and believe me, it has improved from the begining, I swear! ;3 I do make it a habit to go back and read to make sure I didn't leave out ANYTHING. About the rating, I wasn't sure what the rating should be, considering I usually end up tweeking things after I already have the original done, so as far as the rating goes... It's going to be T (I've already changed it if you haven't noticed). I don't think I'll have anythig too much off of the T rating.

**EdwardElric55**: The next chpater should be up at least by saturday if the plumber goes by his plans. It's really a hastle and I feel so fidgety when I can't update or anything!

**Snwbnny: **My updating will continue regularaly (sp) after Saturday, hopefully. ;3

**Brickwall847**: Good to see you're paying attention but as far as Ed using alchemy without his automail arm... he can still use alchemy, he just has to draw transmutation circles. At least, I don't think that he has to have BOTH arms to use alchemy even with transmutation circles. I'll look into that. The braid: Yeah, I did notice that in the movie, he does have pony-tail, but I liked the braid alot so I just inserted into the story that that's what he has. I was going to let you guys assume that he went back to the braid after coming back but since you mention it, I felt inclinde to clarify. ;3

**HealerAriel: **The Ed and Winry pairing WILL become apparent eventually, no worries! And I happen to like writing Al's character alot because he's so... I dunno, but his character comes naturally. But I do want to say, that I wanted to mature him up a bit because he IS older now, and has mentally and phycologically matured... well, from his experience in the armor.

**Zirra Nova: **In a way, I've always thought of Ed as a type to keep secrets. I dunno why, but it just seemed like him. Maybe it's because of his "emotional complex" (I didn't label him that, my brother's friend's sister said that).

**DemonBabe322: **I tried not to give away too much on the series in case someone who hasn't seen the end and is reading this gets sereis spoilers. But of course, this story is post series, so soemthing had to give in that.

**Inu-KagomeFan: **Glad that explanation did something for you guys! ;3

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**: I hope that the concept of Ed giving up time doesn't stump you too much... I tried to explain it and believe me, it's confusing in my own head so don't feel left out! I tried my best to explain...

**Hiei44:** Thanks for the words! (bows dramatically) I'm trying my best to stay in plot and character and feel free to flame me if I go too far off track!

... I think that's all the reviews... If I left ANYONE out, just tell me and I apologize in advance!


	9. By The River's Edge

Disclaimer:… Already stated in the first chapter…

A/N: Sorry that updating took so long, but if you read the Author's note that I posted before, you'd understand the circumstance… Anyway, I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait!

Chapter Nine: By The River's Edge

Winry sat back in the couch's cushions, watching as Ed and Al talked and reminisced. She didn't need to listen to the conversation to understand that they were both just enjoying each others company and glad to see one and other. Ed had a wide smile on his face, one of the few genuine grins she had seen on his face since his return, and Al seemed complete for the first time in a long while. She hadn't noticed her own smile that had crept it's way across her lips.

During the brothers' conversation, she began to notice that she was dozing off, not of boredom, but possibly the overwhelming feeling of comfort she now had at having the brothers back and together again. More than once, she had to catch herself from falling onto Ed, even though she was leaning back slightly now, she still had just enough room to fall upon his shoulder. She wouldn't mind that, but Ed probably would for he never was too much of such a person like that, even if he was her friend.

Edward gave a laugh of amusement and Winry smiled, if possible, even wider at the sound of his laugh. She hadn't heard it very often, and his laughter stopped almost as quick as it began as she felt his shoulder stiffen beneath her head. Ed, who was leaning completely against the couch's soft cushions, looked down at Winry's blonde head as it lulled slightly on his flesh shoulder as she breathed. He felt his ears and cheeks burn and the more Al stared amusedly at them, the more Ed tried to avoid his brother's gaze. Winry was only half aware that Ed was fidgeting, causing her head to bob harshly against his shoulder and her brows twitched a moment before she slapped at his arm softly, and mumbled something.

"Since when did she take a habit into that?" Al asked, referring to Winry slapping Ed on the arm, which he had stopped his fidgeting.

"I dunno," Ed whispered, wondering exactly why he was doing so, "but it's better than her knocking me senseless with that damn wrench." as Ed said this, he gave her a furtive glance, hoping she wouldn't decide to take up that habit again. Al shook his head and chuckled as he leaned back in his own seat.

Den, who had been laying his head upon Al's shoes, got up slowly and stretched, groaning as his muscles unclenched from him lying.

Ed continued to look down at Winry uncomfortably as Al spoke,

"Anyway," Al said in a sort of mocking tone and Ed glared at him as if to warn him not to say anything of the situation for, even if he hadn't recognized Al's mischievous grin, he recognized that mocking tone, "when did _it _happen?" Ed stared at him incredulously,

"What are you talking about?" Ed blurted (loosing his whispering tone), knowing exactly what Al was accusing him of.

"Come on, brother…" Al cocked his head to the side, looking over at them with a look of great amusement. He always loved teasing his older brother about his relationship with Winry and he couldn't help but to now. Their relationship seemed to scream out at everyone besides the ones that were involved. Al only chuckled and smiled as a bright crimson spread across Ed's cheeks and his mouth held agape at the accusation,

"It's not like that!" Ed defended, "It's not, it's not, it's not, it's NOT!"

" 'It's not' what!" a shrill voice said beside Ed and he blanched as he looked at a disheveled Winry. Ed had began to protest so whole-heartedly that he had shaken Winry from his shoulder and awoken her.

"Well, Ed and I w-" Al began but Ed threw him a angry glare, his brow twitching,

"_NOTHING" _Ed growled in a cautionary tone, putting much emphasis in the single word. Winry simply eyed the two, while fixing her hair for it stuck out in some places and finely standing, while Ed and Al continued to stare; Al sitting with a his arms crossed, and a teasing grin on his face, Ed with his palms resting on his knees and that glowering glare on his features as if being blackmailed.

"Well," Winry said, getting only Al's attention while Ed still watched his brother, as if expecting Al to say something Ed would resent, "if we're all up to it, I say we go out and do something." Ed gave her a alarming sideways glance.

"It doesn't have anything to do with buying, looking, admiring or squealing for auto-mail, does it?" Ed asked in a tired manner.

"No," Winry put her hand to her chin as if contemplating the outcomes of a problem, "but now that you ment-"

"What else did you have in mind?" Ed asked hurriedly, knowing that anything to do with auto-mail would result in him and Al carrying everything she bought and buying it as well. He didn't mind buying her things, really, but he wasn't exactly jumping in line to carry it all. Winry gave a slight look of disappointment, but then smiled at him before speaking,

"I thought we could go down by the river or something and just spend the day down there. It's still early in the day and since everyone's here, might as well enjoy it, right?" Winry reasoned and Ed let a smile of agreement play along his lips and Al smiled as well, the idea appealing to everybody, including Den.

"Yeah, we'll see if you're still as good as a opponent without that tin can as a body, huh, Al?" Al looked at him a moment in confusion before he remembered Winry telling him in one of her letters about he and Ed sparing every once in a while. He didn't remember the thrill that brought him, but he wanted to know how it felt in a human body if nothing else. It might be fun… he couldn't remember exactly if it was or not.

"Yeah," he said. Winry looked at the boys worriedly, not really wanting them to be so reckless. But, maybe, with hope, they'd forget and she wouldn't have to worry… Winry smiled before running out of the room to do whatever she saw fit before Al grinned at him from across the room in a mischievous manner. Ed hadn't noticed for he was still staring at the direction at which Winry had left, a unreadable look upon his facial features, which had caught Al's interest.

"And we can see if you and Winry t-" at that moment, Ed's foot balanced on the edge of a center table between Al's seat and his own seat, and with one good thrust of his leg, shoved it across the room to catch Al's shins between the chair and wood of the table. It didn't hurt, but it was just crude enough to stop the conversation as Ed got up and left the room, a satisfied look on both of their faces.

oooooooo

Al's accusations continued before and after he, Ed, Winry, and Den left the house. Winry carried a wicker basket filled, to Ed's delight, with a meal that would become their picnic later and Al carried a large, yellow blanket that would be their seating. Ed, who was eyeing the wicker basket with longing, offered to "take the burden off her hands" to carry it so as to sneak a few bites, which Winry doubted his "humble" offer and declined. Al snickered from behind him, making his own suspicions on Ed's offer.

"What a gentleman…" Al said under his breath just loud enough for his brother to hear and possibly Winry as Ed turned to him and grumbled a few harsh words in defense. But Al knew his true intentions on wanting the basket (for food), but decided to take that opportunity to tease him again.

"You may be my little brother, but there's a river we're going to that won't care and I might be inclined to thrust a certain brother of mine beneath it." Ed said out of the side of his mouth in a undertone for Winry may hear and Al simply smiled impishly, knowing Ed was giving a empty threat, but he wouldn't put it past him to push him in nonetheless.

Winry glanced behind her, swearing she had heard Ed speak as Den pranced around, waiting for the teens to hurry and barking his plea.

Ed gave a last agitated growl before turning back to the direction before him, letting his bangs dance beside his cheeks. The weather today was perfect, and Ed was glad to have worn the clothes he was so as he could enjoy it. He wore the usual black muscle shirt, but had on a pair of blue jean and slightly baggy pants. They were Al's, and to Ed's loathing, were a little too big on his hips but not too long, which soothed his discontent. Al was thirteen and Ed almost nineteen, and it didn't add up in Ed's mind how his younger brother could possibly wear larger clothes. _How could life be so unfair! He's already almost taller than me! This blows… Winry and Al are gonna carry this one to my freakin' grave._ Ed protested in his head as they neared the river.

"Something wrong?" Winry had turned to Ed and noticed the twitch in his cheek at his thoughts and his muttering beneath a whisper. Ed shook his head as Al spread the blanket with one swift motion of his hands. Ed and Winry sat; Winry placing the wicker basket next to her and farthest from Ed, and Ed trying to incline his head around her to see the basket. Al still stood, hands in his pockets and staring out over the landscape with a content smile on his face. Another gentle breeze went by, making everyone's hair flutter and Al couldn't express how weird it felt to know that before, he couldn't feel anything, and now he could, but not having any memory of him not being able to. It had just felt as if he had blinked a very long time… but he knew that wasn't the case.

Meanwhile, Ed had given up on reaching for the wicker basket (after only pulling back pieces of reed from the basket in his haste to get it without Winry noticing) and was now lying upon the blanket, arms folded behind his head, and a piece of the pulled reed between his teeth. Winry had her legs folded beneath her, enjoying the feeling of the warm sun and soft breezes as they swept over them as well as a comforting silence.

Winry glanced down at Ed, who lay beside her, and watched as he twisted and bobbed the reed in his mouth. He hadn't noticed her staring and neither had she after a few moments until Den barked in excitement in the distance, shoving her out of her blank staring. Unknown to her, Al had shot them furtive glances where he stood before nudging Ed with his shoe. Ed shifted the reed within his mouth to the other side of his mouth before looking up at Al,

"Ready for the sparing match?" Al asked. Ed inclined himself on his palms after taking the reed out and tossing it somewhere behind him and then looked up at Al grinning.

"Yeah, sure."

"Is that all you guys think about, or are all brothers like that?" Winry asked in a curious tone. Ed looked over at her,

"Like what?"

"Are all brothers so competitive and like to attempt to break each other's necks?" she asked in a manner that suggested that this was a usual conversation, which to her, it was.

"Ah, c'mon, Winry," Al whimpered. He usually ended up with Winry in a bad mood after having disagreements like this one. She looked at them as if trying to see any positive outcome of the situation, and, after not being able to come up with one, scoffed and turned away from them.

"Nothing but trouble, the both of you." she muttered as Ed looked at her. He didn't like the way she had given in and, apparently, neither had Al for Ed noticed the look he had was almost identical to his.

They walked of to a area away from Winry, close to the river's edge, Ed throwing glances over his shoulder at her as she got up and walked over to the edge of the river too, Den following at her feet. She sat and took off her shoes and then placed them next to her before dipping her feet into the flowing water.

She wasn't going to bother them about it; she had expressed her worry about them, and they were able to put that into consideration, though she doubt that would stop them. And it didn't. She turned her head to stare in their direction and frowned as they began. She had seen them fight before, but only when Al was attached to the armor. Now, Al moved with swift and quick movements, as did Ed, but being currently in the military, Al had a few moves that Ed hadn't known of and had been caught off guard a few times before he began to catch Al's new techniques and found blocks and maneuvers for them. She couldn't explain if her life depended on it how she felt every time she witnessed either of them fight; she didn't want to watch them hurt themselves, and yet, when they spared, she couldn't pull her eyes away. Although she knew they'd never hurt each other purposely, there was still that thought in the back of her mind telling her to be worried. It was her natural instinct to be worried about them.

To amuse herself, she would kick water from the continuous flow of the water and settle her toes at just the top of the water so that it tickled them. Den, who had noticed her playing at the water's edge, decided he wanted to join and, before she had a moment to move, jumped forward into the water. Next moment, Winry let out a disgruntled squeal and had jumped up and was wringing some of her clothes dry from the splash Den had emitted. He barked at her sudden abrupt movement and stood in the water where it wasn't much higher than his chest.

The brothers had stopped and looked around frantically at her cry of surprise and Ed couldn't help but laugh at her as she wrung her clothes.

"Don't laugh! There isn't a once of humor in this at all!" she yelled, which made Ed only laugh harder at he defensive words. Al smiled apologetically and Winry scoffed at him incredulously, "You too, huh?" she glared as her cheeks burned slightly from embarrassment.

"That color looks good on you." Ed snickered. Winry clasped at her cheeks and stamped her foot.

"Shut up, both of you!" she squealed. Al only chuckled and shook his head guiltily.

"Sorry, Winry, but I have to admit it was kinda funny." Winry laughed falsely in mock happiness,

"Oh, yes," she crossed her arms, "I can barely breath from all the laughter." she looked away from them in irritation, her cheeks gaining their normal color.

"Oh, Winry, lighten up a bit." Ed said, now fully gaining his composure again, "You wanted to come down here to relax and you get a little mad at getting wet?" Winry's cheek twitched as she stomped over to the wicker basket and kneeling down in front of it, her back to them and the basket out of sight. For a moment, to Ed's horror, he had thought she might throw it at him, and destroy their food, but, next moment she stood, he back still to them. Next thing Ed knew, he saw something hurling in the air, the sun catching a gleam from metal, and then a splitting pain coursing from his forehead.

" 'Lighten up a bit', he says… I'll 'lighten up!' " Ed slowly glanced down at the wrench that now lay on the ground next to him, a hand grasping at his throbbing head.

"Winry, what the hell! I thought you'd stopped that!" he pointed at her as she made her way to him.

"I did, but I feel _so _much better after that." she said in a venomously sweet manner that made Ed blanch.

"Al, do something!" Ed said as he picked up the wrench and ran.

"No, brother, you got yourself in this, you get yourself out…" he said watching Winry run after him. He smirked as Ed made a run toward Al in attempt to lose Winry, and a smiled at Ed as he neared, "Hey, Ed," Ed looked at him and he gave him a warning glare, quickening his pace to shut his brother's mouth, "just tell her that y-"

"SHUT UP!" Ed's face turned three different shades of crimson before he ran straight into his younger brother, and teetering a moment as they tried to regain their postures before Winry caught up with Ed and grabbed a hold of his bangs from behind.

"GIVE….ME…MY…WREnch…ba- AUGH!" Winry tugged harder on his bangs with every word until she noticed that they were falling nearer the water's edge and had stopped to let go, but it was too late. Ed had grabbed at her to stop and regain his own posture with her (dropping the said wrench), but only succeeded in pulling her down with him and Al.

Winry squealed and screamed into Ed's ear as she felt herself fall beneath the water. It wasn't all that deep where they had landed, but just deep enough to get everyone wet and cold and Winry immediately began to squirm to get out, continuing to squeal in Ed's ear, which sent tingling and numbing sensations through his head. She hadn't noticed that in her squirming, she had crawled on Ed's legs and was out of most of the water, but continued to squeal. Al eventually released himself from Ed's grasp and stared at Winry incredulously. Ed tried to get up, but found he couldn't move his legs, and for a fleeting moment, her thought he had paralyzed his legs during the fall. He hurriedly inclined himself on his arms, to look at his legs, and blanched before his whole face and ears burned a deep crimson. And in a new found vigor of strength, knocked Winry off, making her give another sudden squeal of surprise.

"Stop squealing like some child, Winry." Ed yelled, his face still bright red. Al snickered as he got up and trudged to the edge, where he attempted to empty his shoes of water.

"Oh, shut up!" she slapped the water's surface in agitation, only gaining a splash in the face and Ed laughed at her stupidity. "I don't know why you're laughing, you bean, you're wet t-" she didn't get to finish before Ed jumped in after her again, picked her up in a cradling position, and walked deeper into the river's depths, then stopped where the water was now at his waist.

"A BEAN, huh?" Winry struggled to get free, and upon realization she let out a squealing giggle and attempted to jump from his grasp but to no avail. She then tried to hold onto his neck, and with one good thrust, he attempted to throw her forward. Unfortunately for him, her arms around his neck didn't give and he went falling forward too clumsily.

Al watched as he sat on the blanket, petting Den and eating a portion of a sandwich.

They eventually broke to the surface, Ed sputtering from his own mistake and Winry swimming frantically away from him after kicking water into his face. The water was now about to his chest from his attempt to throw _Winry_ in and falling forward too, and the water was too deep to run after her for revenge. She giggled feverishly as Ed swam after her and only when she felt his flesh hand graze her ankle did she let out a squeal in delight and in turn, choking on a mouthful of water. She began laughing so hard, she lost some strength to swim away and slowed, resulting in Ed now grabbing her arm in waist deep of water. She turned to a winded and soaked Ed and splashed his face with water, giggling louder as he tried to pull her into deeper water so as to throw her in again. He was laughing too, but his laughs were huffy and choking from being tired. He liked to mess with Winry like this, for she was a girl and laughed so easily he really didn't need to try to make her.

She tried to stand, so as to run for the water wasn't as deep anymore, and succeeded a moment before tripping under the weight of the water as she reached a depth of about her shins.

The rocks beneath the surface of the water were slippery from weathering of the water and as she tried to get up again and pull from Ed's grip, her feet slipped from under her. Her heel kicked Ed's feet from beneath him and he fell forward. He instinctively put his hands forward so as to brake his fall and they did, landing on either side of Winry's head. A gasping pain hit his stomach as he almost dry heaved, and a moment later, he had realized Winry's knee was inclined just so that it collided with his stomach. He mentally sighed, thankful that her knee had _only _hit his stomach and not… somewhere else.

Winry stared up at Ed, his bangs dripping water onto her face and his breaths creating ripples in the water that rested on her. The water settled from their fall, and the current of the river flowing past and over them tickled her bare skin. Her face peaked over the water's surface, water tickling her neck and chin as she stared up at Ed's face that lingered above her. After regaining his breath, he opened his eyes and froze in realization at their current position. He wanted to move, but he couldn't…

Even though the water was chilling them slightly, their faces were plenty warm. Winry's inflicting knee rested now beside his waist, the other one laying between his own legs; her arms rested beside her , and felt as if she couldn't feel them. They both just stared, neither looking away and neither moving except for their chests as they rose and fell from the exertion a moment ago.

Al had stopped in mid-bite to look away bashfully. Even if it wasn't him there, he couldn't withstand the embarrassment it gave him just _seeing _them like that.

Meanwhile, Ed was beginning to get sense of feeling back to his body and was making movements to get up, but he hadn't looked away from her. Winry stared back at him, her ears were submerged underneath the water and she couldn't hear anything but her own breathing. But the fact she couldn't hear made the situation almost surreal; his movements on the rocks beneath her booming and echoing in her ears like the sound was traveling down a twisted and curved tube.

At that moment, Ed looked away, and lifted himself completely and Winry felt herself excel deeply in disappointment. She, too, lifted up her upper body from the water and expected Ed to help her up, but she turned and found him walking toward the blanket where Al sat. As she watched, Ed seemed to realize that Al was there to see what happened as if he hadn't been there the whole time.

Ed's back was facing Winry, and he was glad for that, for his face was streaked with red. He glanced at Al as he sat down across from him and hesitated a moment before digging in the basket himself to get something to eat. Al noticed his brother trying to act like nothing had happened which everyone knew wasn't true. Al grinned from behind his sandwich but decided not to say anything as Winry made her way toward them, wringing her clothes as she did so. She sat lazily on the left of Al and the right of Ed and didn't say anything as she reached to grab something to eat as well.

Once Ed had began to eat, the previous event seemed nonexistent, but Winry had a look and mood around her that suggested it was still fresh, which was understandable. She wasn't eating, she was nibbling and avoiding any eye contact. Al, after all the years he had known Winry since childhood, couldn't pinpoint what exactly she thought about it, but he had his suspicions. He would look at Ed to see if he had noticed and to his expectations, he hadn't noticed anything but the food that lay before him.

In truth, Winry didn't know what she made of it. In her heart, she knew it meant everything and nothing at the same time, and it made a squirming and fluttering feeling in her stomach that made eating impossible.

Al decided to puncture the silence,

"How's the auto-mail shop coming, Winry?" he asked the first question that came to mind to get some kind of conversation started. She looked at him, as if caught with a odd question.

"Oh, well, grandma thinks that I'll be able to take full responsibility for the shop soon, but I need just a little more practice in maintaining everything on my own." she shrugged, "But I don't think I'm really ready to do it on my own. I mean, being the talented and gifted auto-mail mechanic that I am, I could manage auto-mail, but the whole shop is different."

"You'll do fine, Winry." Ed said before taking another mouthful of his food, "Pinako wouldn't trust you with the shop if she thought you couldn't handle it." he reasoned and grabbed for another sandwich from the basket before Winry blushed from his praise.

"I guess you're right." she said and smiled as she, too, took a large bite from her sandwich.

"When am I not right?" Ed asked confidently. A pause bubbled between them before Winry and Al exchanged grins.

"Almost all the time." they said in unison and the pout on Ed's face made the two of them grin.

Winry's wrench lay forgotten by the river's edge.

A/N: This chapter, I knew was going to be LONG. Six pages to be exact and I am proud at myself! The plumbers were here until Saturday and I had to stick around to help clean up any mess they left behind so updating did take longer than I originally planned and I am sorry for that! Anyway, now I just need to update That Which Is Deception… I'm busy as you can see. :3

**Brickwall847: **I heard that Adult Swim is eventually going to air them all, but production and voice overs are still not done… But I dunno. Anyway, it's okay that you mentioned those possible mistakes in the story; it let's me know that I have readers that do look for the tiny things in the story that make the characters and show significant. I try to stay as true to the plot (series) as possible. Thanks for the review, hun:3

**Karia Ithilai: **Sorry updating took so long and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! n.n

**Silent:Tears:Fall: **I felt bad doing such a thing to Ed, but for sake of the story... Thanks for the review! ;3


	10. The Fallen Interlude

Disclaimer: … Already stated in first chapter…

A/N: Wow! I know it took me a helluva time to update but I finally got around to it through my school schedule and all. Going into detail on why it took so long would cause this chapter's word count to shoot through the roof so I'll leave all of that to my Livejournal. Anyway, sorry for the stall in updating and here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter Ten: Fallen Interlude

Al would leave the next morning to Central to complete a last assignment requested by Colonel Mustang before resigning. Ed had argued, of course.

"Why not drop from the military now?" Ed had said, almost pleadingly.

"I told the Colonel I'd do this assignment and it would be rude to just drop from the ranks the day I was due back." Al looked away from his brother a moment, getting a distant look in his eye slightly, as if concentrating on another subject, "Besides, we owe the military, don't we?"

"We sure as hell don't!" Ed yelled after a curt scoff.

"How many years had the military funded our research, hm?" Al turned to him then looked back up at the cloudless sky again, "Winry told me that we joined the military so to gain access to confidential information and funding support on our research. Colonel Mustang could have very well told us to do our military duties and give us no extra time to research and search for the Philosopher's Stone." Al leaned back all the way now on the blanket Winry had supplied and sighed before looking back up at his brother who had crinkled his nose in defiance. But Al was right… _Damn it all. _"I owe Colonel Mustang at least this last assignment."

"If it was up to me, I wouldn't give that egotistical maniac any of my time."

"Yes, but it's not up to you." Al took a bite from a sandwich Ed had left on a napkin as Ed huffed a breath. It took him a moment to realize Al's thievery, but he didn't say a word; he just took Winry's unprotected half.

"Anybody tell you that putting your hands on other people's food is rude?"

"Does it look like a care?" Ed took a bite from her sandwich for emphasis. He grinned only wider when she reached for her wench that she suspected was next to her, only to find that it wasn't. Brows furrowed, she shot her hands into the pocket of her now dry skirt (Ed and Al had dried off themselves and Winry with quick alchemy) only to find that there, too, lay no such wrench.

"Where is it?" she barked, placing her hands on her hips and lifting her rear from her legs and kneeling so that she towered over Ed's reclining figure. He looked at her in pure question,

"I don't know, I don't keep track of it." Ed said truthfully, "But I'm not complaining that it's gone."

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" she said shrilly and got up to full height now, searching around the grass and shrubs for a gleam of metal where she stood. "Do you realize that I won't be able to adjust _anything _without it?" she jumped slightly as if the prospect had just occurred to her as she said it. "Edward! Where is it?"

"This conversation is going nowhere…." he grumbled under his breath before yelling, "Didn't I just say I didn't have it!"

"Then help me find it!"

Al folded the blanket neatly before draping it over his arm that held the now empty wicker basket by it's withering handle. He looked over his shoulder, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the site near the river's edge, not ten feet away from where they all had sat.

Winry wasn't pummeling Ed with her wrench, but was jabbing it painfully into Ed's chest as she yelled. Ed yelled over her, or tried to and swatted the wrench away more than once as she ranted. Al looked down at Den who heeled at his feet,

"Let's go home." he said as he shook his head.

Winry and Ed had eventually, after seeing that Al and Den had left them, showed up through the front door of the Rockbell home; Winry livid and Ed cursing, the side of his skull now adorning a small goose egg while rubbing his bruised chest. Winry simply huffed and gripped her wrench tighter in her hand before sitting next to Al on the couch.

"You find it?" Al asked the obvious with an amused air. Winry lifted her arm, brandishing a gleaming wrench and her lips pushed to the side in a disgruntled frown as Ed walked passed them, still cursing beneath a nervous whisper. Al couldn't help but notice that Ed had stuck out his tongue childishly at Winry's turned head as he walked by.

"I found it alright." she sighed before placing the said wrench on the coffee table in front of her and then leaning back into the couch. A silence filtered between the two; not a awkward one, but a soft sense of content. There was a loud thump in a room upstairs; Ed.

"He's so… Argh! He gets my blood boiling so much… but…" Al turned his head toward her before looking off in another direction when she continued to stare up at the ceiling. He wasn't real sure where she was going with this… Granted, she didn't know exactly where she was going either, which was why she let the words slip somewhat. How could she possibly see him that way? How…? And When?

…Possibly before she could remember she knew that much…

"Well, that's Ed for you." Al said in a matter-of-fact tone, making Winry turn to him abruptly. She had been in such a haze of her own thoughts, she had practically forgotten Al was sitting right there, oddly enough. She placed her hands in her lap and looked down at them,

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Al, who had been staring ahead and out of the window at her sudden silence, blinked before giving her a sideways stare as she stood. She looked down at him and smiled before she, too, looked out the window that let orange fluids of light drift into the large room as the sun began it's descent behind the hills in the distance. Had the day really passed so fast? She turned to him again,

"You staying up?"

"It probably wouldn't be very wise, I have to catch a train in the morning." Al answered, not losing the window's view in his vision and staring into the sun's orange light. Her shoulders sagged,

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" she fell back beside him, palms on her knees as she stared at his side. He turned to her, his face changing quickly to a weak smile despite his helpless resolution,

"I'll be back after this last assignment for good. I promise." Winry took in a slow breath before looking down at her hands that rested on her knee caps, "Don't worry, Winry." she nodded with lost enthusiasm, but the smile she gave him wasn't. She'd wait, like she always had for him. For them. It seemed, almost, that she was waiting to cease waiting… It was a viscous cycle, but it was bittersweet when they came back, for the cycle started once again after they left.

Al looked out the window again, his face slacking as he thought of leaving again; he hated to make Winry and Pinako worry, but this assignment was something he'd promised Mustang he'd do, and he wasn't backing out now. Mustang had helped him too much while Edward had been missing to do such a thing. Besides, once he was finished, he would come home and live happily with his family, and nothing else would drive him away.

But, Ed still had his auto-mail, something Al had promised to release Ed from, and the fact that he hadn't, nagged at him, even if Ed seemed to not care. Ed was good at that. He felt as if he'd let him down, but he didn't say anything about it yet, not until he was sure that Edward was still bothered about it.

The weight of the spot next to him slacked and Al stared up at Winry as she smiled down at him, hands on her hips,

"I should probably get dinner ready." _She changes tunes faster than radio stations. _Al thought, smiling as he got up to help a offering hand.

How come she had to be so damn violent all the time? What a shitty way to end a "together outing"!

Ed lay on his back, arms folded behind his head, careful to place his flesh hand between his head and auto-mail hand to avoid being uncomfortable, and ankles crossed. He tapped the soles of his boots together leisurely to a inconsistent rhythm, nor to any particular beat.

One thing was for sure, though, _he _wasn't apologizing; he didn't have anything to apologize for, in his mind. _She _had lost that damned wrench on her own, without his help, so why should he? He shouldn't, point made. But, he'd received a bash in the skull with her wrench because he made the point that she had misplaced it, not him, so what was the point in making a point? _Damnit! Trying to decode her reasoning is like talking to that Colonel; it goes NOWHERE! _he thought. A grunt came from somewhere in his throat and he rolled over on his bed, facing the wall.

He eventually found that his thoughts became more irrelevant and his mind drifted into a silent paralysis as he let his eyes close, taking in a long breath as he relaxed. Funny, he hadn't been tired a moment ago, and now it seemed like a nap was top priority. Maybe he'd rest just a moment, just to relax…

Spoke too soon.

"Brother?" it had only seemed like a few seconds ago that he'd found a peace, and now, as he let his voice roll in his throat, it was broken. "Brother, dinner's ready." he heard his younger brother's footsteps thud softly from his heel and then stop somewhere beside him. "I know better. If I count on you to wake up on your own, our food would get cold." Ed opened his eye closest in view to Al and gave him a groggy sideways stare.

"Alrgiht…" he yawned, "Alrgiht, I'm up." he swung his legs over the side of the bed, feeling is head spin from his sudden head rush and closed his eyes momentarily as the room began to tilt. Al turned and left, Ed following not too soon afterward, scratching the side of his head as his exhaustion began to wear.

Dinner that night was talkative, conversations that lasted a little over three minutes before it moved on to more slack subjects. That is, until Winry fell silent and emotionally recoiled. Ed gave her several qualities glances and even bumped his knee against hers to catch her attention. She only looked up at him, seen his face and looked away, turning to her food again and looking upward toward the conversation in mock interest. Something was bothering her, and Ed had a inkling suspicion of what it was. Al was leaving and Ed had been a bit abstract on what exactly he planned to do; follow or stay and Winry hoped it was the latter, placing all selfishness of the idea in regard.

He made a mental note to tell her what exactly he planned to do later, but not now.

"So? When should we expect you to return next time, Alphonse?" Pinako spoke up. Winry looked up and made it so as she could see Ed out of her peripheral vision but still face Al as if in interest, but she already knew what he planned to do. Al gave a glance at the elder Elric before answering.

"Ed's back, so I plan to resign from the military after this last assignment." Al set his palms atop the table's surface, "I dunno where I plan to stay, afterwards." he stated and inwardly flinched at how pleading it may have sounded to Pinako. She was giving, granted to a point, but he didn't want to ask anything of her.

"Don't be ridiculous! You and your brother are family to us, no need to even ask." Pinako smiled to Winry who smiled to Al in reassurance. Al looked to Ed, smoothing out the table's cloth beneath his palms nervously, and he sighed once seeing that Ed was being, as always, stoic about the matter and turned to Pinako.

"Thanks, granny, but are you sure-"

"No more of this talk. You're modest to a fault, Al." Al let a ghost of a smile come forth, unable to burgeon with enthusiasm by his said modesty.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks, grams." Ed spoke, sporting that trademark crooked, yet boyish grin. Pinako simply nodded and continued with her meal, getting up shortly after to place her plate in the sink.

"Are you planning to work anymore tonight, Winry?" she asked, stopping in the doorway, arms folded behind her back. She was referring to her current work in progress now in the workroom, and Winry put down her fork and nodded shortly,

"Yeah."

"Very well," she said, letting her sentence hang in the air momentarily as she ascended the stairs before saying, "but don't work for too long"

OOOOOOO

Winry sat on the wooden workbench, screwing tight parts of the exterior frame of what would soon be a metal hand. A middle-aged man had requested a auto-mail ligament that extended from the elbow to finger from a constructing accident . The skeleton of the outlining interior still poked out from several places from being incomplete, but she was vigorously, destined to pull a inevitable all-nighter. She was determined to say the least.

Placing the unfinished arm on the table along with her wrench, she stiffened the muscles in her legs as she stretched in a attempt to rid herself of the ach that throbbed and stabbed at her back, rear, and upper thighs from sitting on a unmerciful wooden seat. She sighed as a small pop came from her tired knee caps and elbows as she extended her arms above her head. Her half-lidded gaze fell upon the clock; 12:04. Had it really been that long? Al would surely be asleep by now, possibly the other sibling as well.

Her palm came to rest on the back of her neck as she lulled it to the side, pressing messaging motions into the muscles with aching fingers. Time to turn in. She let her feet pitter and patter on the wooden floor, her shoulders slumped as she walked into the hall, eyes darting around in a attempt to adjust to the black nothingness she had walked upon. It was to be expected, but she hadn't really bothered to care for she had walked around in that house in the dark too many times in the past to not know where every turn and door was. Unfortunately, the staircase railing was still a obstacle she hadn't thought of.

She succeeded in stubbing her toe at the beginning of the incline's railing, stifling a whimper by biting her lip as she involuntarily grabbed at the injury.

"Tsk, that smarts." she whispered to herself as she blinked a few times to try and avoid making another blunder.

A soft noise filtered from the living room and Winry cocked a brow in a curious and silent query. It didn't take much to figure out what it was as she made her way to the doorway; soft yet audible snores, Ed's snores to be exact.

She stealthily tip-toed where he lay upon the couch, clutching something black to his chest in a loose grip. As she got closer, the corners of her lips curved upward into a unsurpassable smile.

A photo album.

She, Al, and Pinako had collected pictures and memories on their own after Ed's disappearance, coming after the more older snapshots, where her family and the brothers' mother and themselves huddled into the small frames. She'd hoped, before his sudden arrival, that one day she'd show it to him, let him see what he missed. Not to wiggle in his face what he could have witnessed after Al regained his life with a human body, but to possibly just show him how happy Al and everyone had really been, before Al, too, left to Central. But then again, the matter seemed to have been personal to Ed if he had chosen to look for the album and then observe the new content by himself.

Had it really been so long ago? Time seemed to slow then pick up it's pace in different intervals, and at some instances, repeat itself, the slow down again. Life sometimes felt like a fallen interlude.

Winry, not wanting to waken him, gingerly curled her tired fingers around the rim of the hard-covered album. He gave a disturbed groan and knitted his brows together as she yanked her hands back after a failed tug on the book. Heart pounding from the sudden surprise, she let the ambition of retrieving the book from him so as he could get more comfortable if wanted, wane.

His auto-mail arm hung lazily over the edge of the couch, and Winry bent down to place his hand upon his evenly rising and falling chest. His nose crinkled at first, but eventually went lax.

Smiling down at him in hidden admiration, she let a soft "goodnight" escape her lips before making her way to her own bed.

She'd finish looking at the album of lost reminisces with him tomorrow.

A/N: Gah, I'm soooo sorry you guys, for taking such a ungodly amount of time to update. I think I already mentioned my apologies in the Author's Note above, neh? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you didn't, look for the next chapter sometime soon, hopefully.

Now to reply to reviews! (pops fingers)

**HealerAriel: **You have to love Al for that. n.n

**Plum: **Thanks!

**Fanactic: **I feel so bad for not being able to update! Thanks for the reivew. ;3

**Inu-Baby18: **(smile) thanks.

**Winry: **Thanks for the congrat's. I still think that I need improving a bit and I'm working on it. Anyway, thanks for the review, hun! ;3

**God-ROCKS**: Thanks! (glomp)

**Remyko: **Gah! Sorry again for not updating and here's a extra cookie for the wait!

**Deynaz: **I'm hoping to update a lot sooner now that I've finished with a rather difficult part in my life… thanks for the review! ;3

**LaBabyJoker: **Yes, I emailed you (hope it got to the right place?) and I hope that I didn't lose you as a reviewer because of the delay?

**Toki1: **I've always thought of Al as the adorable brother as far as his personality goes. Trust me, Ed is going to be stubborn, because THAT is what he is. ;3 Unfortunately, updating on my computer about this story as soon as I can sometimes isn't necessarily _soon… _I'll continue to try to update ASAP!

**RobinRox13: **Thanks for the review!

**WildfireDreams: **Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!

**C.A.M.E.O1 and only: **lol, thanks for the review, hun. ;3

**Indome: **Lol, glad to know that the last chapter made you so happy. (smile) It made me happy too, no doubt.

**Lolo: **Yes, I received your other comment on my lj as well, and happily replied! Thanks for the words of praise and thanks for the review(s)!


	11. Starting Over

Disclaimer: Already stated in first chapter…

A/N: The next chapter, if I decide not to change anything, will be the last chapter, sadly I want to thank everyone's patience for my… spacious progress.

Chapter Eleven: Starting Over

The reason for continuous departures didn't need to be explained to her just as frequently as they _did _do so; she knew that there were things that needed to be done. There were things left unfinished. And, although it wasn't Edward leaving this time, Al was still a part of her life and family. It still hurt.

She stood on the porch, hands clasped behind her back and Ed standing beside his younger brother. Ed's cough from his "mild hyperthermia" had cleared up surprisingly fast, not a few days after his return in fact, but she had wanted him to still take it easy. She didn't even think he had it mildly. You could never tell with him…

"I'll be back, Winry. Don't worry." Al said apologetically as she stood there, Den at her side. She nodded, truly understanding.

"I know."

"And I'm gonna walk down to the station with him." Ed added, not even waiting for her to acknowledge his words before he took up motioned to Al with a jerk of his neck toward "town", if it was even big enough to be called that. With a quick step, she hugged Al briefly.

"Make sure you come back in one piece, alright?" she joked, although she let her gaze harden with serious worry before smiling as he nodded and turned with Ed, toward the station.

She watched them descend into the peripheral sunrise of morning, only for them to disappear behind a rolling hill somewhere in the distance. A smile lingered there on her lips before she gave a sigh and looked down at Den.

"C'mon, Den."

------------------

Al only smiled when his older brother gave a great growl of a yawn while they walked a all too familiar dirt path toward the station. And, although it was odd out of context, his smile warmed when he looked off toward the cemetery where he and Ed had been reunited for the first time in a long time. Any other time, the corners of his lips faltered into a frown.

It had been such a overwhelming feeling of clarity when he had thrown his arms around him then; Al hadn't doubted a moment that his brother would return one day, the proof had embedded itself in his heart once he'd felt his brother's silent tears of joy.

He cast a look at Ed, who had his hands bent behind his head and was walking with a drag, his eyes closed.

"Are you thinking about joining the military again?" Al asked, hands balled in his pockets. Ed gave a incredulous snort at the idea.

"Are you kidding? I have no desire to see the smug look on Mustang's face. Ever." he opened a eye to stare at the younger Elric, golden iris narrowing in stern disapproval, "I'm still getting over the fact that you became something as disgusting as a military dog." With a scowl, he remembered that he, too had been chained by the leash as a dog under the military service. That wasn't true anymore. What if another civil uprising had occurred while Ed had been away? He didn't want to have Al participate in that with him, undoubtedly, unwillingly wanting to. He hadn't asked what title they'd given him; he didn't want to know any other name that Al was referred to other than "Alphonse."

If it was one thing he could say about the soldiers in this world, however, it was that they had some sense of compassion for the human life; the world on the other side of the gate had soldiers who thought of it as a game. His nose wrinkled and a crease formed between his brows that steadily drew together in a frown.

Al watched the different expressions play on his brother's face, not sure how to interpret them. Al cast his gaze forward again before finally saying,

"It's weird. I know, at one point, we associated with some people in the military that I currently call my superiors, and yet, I can't remember them." he paused, looking at the pocket watch hooked in his belt loop. "Winry told me what had happened sometime after I came home and you didn't. But it was odd. She told me the stories she knew, and the things she thought I should know, but it all sounded like a non-fictional story written with my name in it. I felt detached from it." Ed stared at the back of his head, a unreadable look slowly sliding into the frown that held strong. "But, even though I knew I couldn't regain the memories I lost, I knew I could get my brother back somehow, if I worked for it." Ed didn't, nor couldn't say anything to that as he looked down at his feet, "Equivalent Exchange, right?"

He brought his face up to look at the back of Al's head, only to find him giving him a sideways glance over his now broadening shoulder. The shock that Al was steadily growing had been something he still hadn't succumbed to with eagerness. Not only had Al, at one point, grown almost as tall as him, but his voice no longer sounded the same. Ed's hope was that, in some weird paradox, that time would slow down or stop while he was gone; life would momentarily stop for _him _until he returned. But it hadn't, and with cruelty, the reality that he'd missed portions of Al's life slapped him in the face with such vigor, he felt light-headed. But, time was what gained his return. Ironic.

"You're not angry with me at all?" Ed had let those words fall from his mouth as he thought of them. Surely Al had to be upset with him even a little for his absence? For the choice he'd made to save him? Ed didn't regret for an instant the latter. A quizzical stare, so much like his own, fell upon him courtesy to Al.

"Angry?" no matter how deep Al's voice may have got, Ed still heard that childish voice that would've emitted in the same manner if he were younger still.

"Yeah… With me not being there." Confrontation was not his strongest social characteristic; Ed had looked away then, pretending to be occupied by the rolling scenery. Al's ponytail swayed as he shook his head, a understanding smile gently looking over his brother's solemn figure.

"How could I?" he asked simply.

"I thought you'd at least be upset that I chose to do what I did."

"From what I know, what you chose to do couldn't have been helped… We'll just have to pick up where we left off. Start over, I suppose." Ed shrugged, but he still chose not to stare at him completely.

" 'Start over?' You say it like it'll be easy." In truth, it wouldn't. Once people got wind of his return, then what? It was rumored he was dead. And what about Al's future? Sure, after this short inspection, he'd resign from the military ranks, but what then? What about where they were going to live? Ed wouldn't allow for the Rockbells to house them the rest of their lives, and Ed was currently broke. He guessed he could make a withdrawal from his savings during his occupation in the military, but Ed himself (he guessed) would have to make the withdrawal, raising suspicion among other things.

A audible groan raked through his throat at all the mess. Al weighed his response, before finally replying,

"When I said 'start over', I meant just that; a clean slate." Al slowed his pace to walk in sync with Ed as he asked, "Maybe even go back to school? You don't have to go back to the military."

"I'm a little old for school, Al."

"Not grade school; college. We can help people with alchemy. I'd like that a lot." Ed pondered it a moment before giving his younger brother a forced smile.

"I'll pay for your way through schooling, if that's what _you _want. I'm not too qualified for anything like that."

"You can be a… alchemic doctor. I heard of job openings for that new field of work."

"You mean like Marcoh?" he faltered. Al didn't remember him. "Never mind… Is that what you want to do?" Al nodded slowly, looking ahead.

"I've been thinking about it."

"Then do it." Ed said simply and with a affirmative and assuring nod. "But without military involvement." Ahead, the brothers could see the outline of the train station. Ed noted that several new buildings had been put up to accommodate a changing society.

"What about you?"

What about _him? _The military had been the only job he'd ever had, and currently, with a dark realization, possibly the only job he'd ever be… qualified to do per se.

"I dunno, Al. It's a little early to say."

"We'll think of something." A long, comfortable silence bubbled there between them. It was something they hadn't been able to do in a long time and it still felt oddly surreal. "Did Winry tell you what she plans to do? In the future I mean?" Ed shook his head. Of all the things that he and Winry had been able to discuss, the future had not been one of them. "She wants to start a auto-mail shop of her own, away from Resembool." With satisfaction of a desired reaction, Al inwardly smiled at the look Ed shot his way. He took pleasure in teasing his brother with thoughts of the blonde mechanic.

"Why? When did she tell you that?"

"She didn't go into detail on why… She and I kept in touch with letters and she wrote to me saying so." Ed stared at Al's back after Al quickened his pace slightly. And, with a distinct disgust from Ed's part, Al flicked open his State pocket watch, glanced at the time and returned the blasted thing back into his pocket.

"We have ten minutes."

---------------

It was a pungent smell. A smell that, no matter how much it had wafted beneath his nose, made his nose cavity tingle and pinch, making him want to sneeze. For once, however, Edward really didn't mind the smell of the train's smoke. It billowed in large blacks and soon dispersed into dirty grays above the train's massive mechanical body. Was it the time he'd been away, or was this train so much different than he remembered?

Edward had avoided looks of familiar faces; some he'd never seen before, but nonetheless. Al had stepped over to a booth, purchasing a ticket while Ed, shoving his fists in his pockets, leaned against the train station's wooden support beam. He watched idly as a little girl, no older than five, he supposed, pranced and skipped around the station's platform, humming a song that sounded as if she was creating as she went. Her mother warned her to stay still as she wiggled in excitement around people's hurried legs, somehow avoiding being knocked over. She was excited over something obviously. Vaguely, he wondered why he was taking such interest. He didn't get much farther in observing the little girl's antics before her mother took her hand and headed off to a ticket inspector where they would board shortly afterward.

It occurred to him, that a similar girl had done the same dancing and prancing in a train station in Germany not too long after arriving… there. He'd went searching for Oberth at the time. Only difference was, he'd boarded the same train the girl had and she had given him a childish smile over her mother's shoulder as she was being carried. That's where the interest had come possibly…

"Hey, you okay?" Al asked from behind him as he looked over his ticket.

"I- Hmhm…" Al cast him a sideways glance before frowning.

"You're not missing me already, are you?" he joked, elbowing his elder brother in a attempt to get that frown from between his brows. Ed grinned,

"Heh, I was counting down until you were gone."

"Right, brother." Ed gave the suitcase by Al's feet a momentary glance before, on sheer impulse, he gripped his younger brother in a hug. A moment passed where Al thought Ed was going to cry, but when the elder Elric held out the younger at arms length again, he thought better.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Al shook his head.

"We don't need the military knowing about you yet, right? Wasn't that what you wanted to avoid?" Al bent down and took a good hold of his suitcase. The train gave a loud warning howl that reverberated off the walls of their insides. "Besides, you need the chance to tell Winry how you really feel." Ed blanched and Al quickly made a turn on his heel.

"Wha-"

"I'll call Winry's and tell you how things are going. Bye, brother!" Al waved a hand and smiled, enjoying the look that played upon Ed's face.

Edward watched as his brother boarded the train, and disappear onto the train. Defeat, I give you Edward Elric. _How'd he… Why didn't I _say _anything! How could he have known! _He stood there dumbly, wanting more than anything to have had the chance to tell Al he had been mistaken… But that point would have been moot. Al knew, simply put, though he wondered how. It hadn't been obvious in the slightest… had it?

Giving the back of his neck a scratch, he watched as the train pulled away from the station and, just as silently, turned on his heel and headed off. Admitting he had feelings of anything other than friendship for the mechanic had been a something that sort of happened at one point during his time in Germany. Vaguely, he knew that a part of him had known all along what he had always wanted to say, yet could never bring himself to succumb to the obvious, much less _say _it. He'd thought foolishly that he'd get over it; that it would eventually fall away from him. Those feelings for Winry were such that were so disconnected with him (and at one point shameful), he didn't know whether to make heads or tails of them. Or, that's what he thought. But those feeling were in no way _disconnected _with him at all; being disconnected with those feelings had been a _old _part of him.

Maybe… it was time to start over…

A/N: I hope you guys will forgive me for the late update and that I won't be individually replying to all my reviews in this chapter…


End file.
